You'll never be alone
by Mortycja
Summary: Post-Avengers. Thor wraca z Lokim do Asgardu. Tam Kłamcę czeka sąd i wyrok. I ktoś, kto kocha go ponad własne życie i gotów jest poświęcić je, by przynieść ulgę temu, którego kocha. Nawiązania do nordyckich mitów i odrobina Szekspira. Klasyczny mitologiczny pairing dla Lokiego (czyli Sygin), poza nimi epizodycznie: Thor, Frigga, Odyn, Sif, Trzech Wojów.
1. Wyrok

_Inspiracją tego fika była jedna z ostatnich scen w Avengersach, w której Thor ze skutym Lokim opuszczają Ziemię przy pomocy Tesseractu. W oczekiwaniu na drugiego Thora, wiedząc też, że nie wyjaśni wydarzeń następujących bezpośrednio po Avengersach, wykreowałam swoją wersję historii. Charakter niektórych postaci może odbiegać od tego, który znacie z filmów, ale starałam się, żeby były wiarygodne._

_Na początek dość krótko, taki rozdział na rozgrzewkę._

* * *

Kiedy Thor ze skutym Lokim pojawili się na okruchach Bifrostu Sygin już tam była. Czekała.

- Czy to nie przesada, Thorze? - wskazała na knebel zasłaniający usta Lokiego. - Pokonałeś go, schwytałeś. To wystarczające upokorzenie dla twojego brata. Pozwól mu mówić.

Syn Odyna z ociąganiem przychylił się do prośby Sygin. Miała rację, jego bratu, czego by nie zrobił, należał się szacunek. W końcu był Asem.

Kobieta, do tej pory zachowująca dystans, zbliżyła się do nich. Zrobiła coś czego się nie spodziewali - ująwszy w dłonie twarz Lokiego, złożyła na jego ustach gorący pocałunek. Potem odsunęła się i spojrzała na Thora, jakby oczekując jego komentarza. Zamiast tego odezwał się Loki:

- Sygin, zapomnij o mnie. Zapomnij - mówił z trudem i ogromnym żalem - albo opłacz mnie jak umarłego.

Po policzku popłynęły mu łzy. Ominął Sygin i ruszył w stronę pałacu Odyna. Thor również wyminął kobietę i, dogoniwszy swojego więźnia, ruszył razem z nim ku siedzibie Wszechojca. Sygin chwilę jeszcze stała nieruchomo powstrzymując płacz, po czym ruszyła za oddalającymi się braćmi. Trzymała się jednak w oddaleniu, jakby nie chciała by któryś z nich ją zauważył.

W sali tronowej już na nich czekali. Odyn zasiadał na swym tronie, górując nad scenerią; Frigga, jego małżonka, stała obok, nieco usunięta w cień. Sala wypełniona była Asami, wśród których Sygin dostrzegła Heimdalla i wiernych towarzyszy Thora, czyli Sif, Hoguna, Fandralla i Volstagga. Na widok tych ostatnich przygryzła wargę - nigdy nie byli przychylni Lokiemu. I sama świadomość ich obecności, tego, że obserwują pokonanego Lokiego, sprawiała jej przykrość.

- Mój syn powrócił - rzekł ciepło Odyn.

Wszechojciec podniósł się z tronu, zszedł ze stopni i ująwszy Lokiego za ramiona, przytulił do swej piersi. Po krótkiej chwili wypuścił przybranego syna z objęć i z powrotem zasiadł na tronie.

Sygin obserwowała scenę z oddalenia - zajęła miejsce na obrzeżu sali, a twarz przesłoniła kapturem. By nikt, a zwłaszcza Loki nie wiedział o tym, że przebywa tutaj. Nie chciała by wiedział, że obserwuje jego upokorzenie. Nie chciała zadawać mu bólu.

Nie padło wiele słów, Odyn nie chciał przeciągać sądu nad Lokim. Razem z Friggą spoglądali na przybranego syna ze smutkiem, bez wyrzutu czy złości. A on... On cały czas pozostawał bierny, jakby niewiele obchodził go własny los.

Wszechojciec wydał najsurowszy, jak i najłagodniejszy wyrok, jaki mógł - uwięzienie. Loki dożywotnio miał przebywać w miejscu odosobnienia, bez możliwości opuszczenia go. Na zawsze odcięty od świata.

Wyprowadzono go przy głośnych pomrukach zebranych Asów. Pomrukach niezadowolenia, jakby kara była zbyt niska, jakby spodziewali się, że Odyn zechce swego przybranego syna skrócić o głowę.

Asowie powoli opuszczali salę, a Sygin ruszyła w stronę przeciwną niż jej pobratymcy. Uklęknęła przed tronem, na którym wciąż zasiadał Odyn. Zrzuciwszy kaptur, pochyliła głowę z szacunkiem, lecz zanim zdążyła wydobyć z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk, odezwała się Frigga.

- Wiemy z czym przychodzisz, Sygin, córko Asów. Pragniesz wolności dla naszego syna.

- Pragnę jej dla niego, wiem jednak Friggo, że prosić o nią nie mogę.

- Zatem, o co prosisz dla Lokiego? - zapytał Odyn.

- Pragnę, Wszechojcze, towarzyszyć Lokiemu w jego odosobnieniu.

Odyn i Frigga wyglądali na zaskoczonych słowami Sygin.

- Samotność jeszcze pogorszy stan Lokiego. Zamknie się w sobie i będzie pielęgnował swoją nienawiść do nas wszystkich - dodała Sygin pospiesznie.

Odyn i jego małżonka wymienili cicho kilka słów, nie patrząc na klęczącą u ich stóp kobietę.

- Sygin, twoje intencje są szlachetne, a twe serce czyste. Zezwalamy zatem, abyś towarzyszyła Lokiemu w jego odosobnieniu. Straże zostaną niezwłocznie poinformowane, że możesz przebywać przy naszym synu. Jeżeli zechcesz - przygotowane zostanie ci również posłanie w pobliżu jego celi.

Odyn powstał i odszedł. W sali pozostały tylko Sygin i Frigga.

- Powstań, moja córko - małżonka Odyna powiedział ciepło. - Mam nadzieję, że twoje uczucie, nie zaprzeczaj, wiem, że go kochasz i cierpisz patrząc na jego cierpienie, mam nadzieję, że to uczucie mu pomoże. A teraz idź, mój przybrany syn cię potrzebuje.

Frigga wyjaśniła, gdzie znajduje się cela Lokiego. Sygin dygnęła przed żoną Odyna i wyszła z sali. Miała nadzieję, że nigdzie po drodze nie natknie się na Sif - zawsze była między nimi różnica zdań, co pogłębiło się jeszcze po zniszczeniu Bifrostu. A teraz, po wyroku, który raczej Sif nie zadowolił, mogłoby być jeszcze gorzej.

Całe szczęście udało jej się dotrzeć do celi Lokiego bez żadnych niepokojów.

Loki spał. A przynajmniej wyglądał, jakby był pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Był bardzo blady, pod oczami miał głębokie cienie i nadal nosił ślady po walkach, jakie stoczył w Midgardzie. Jego ciemne włosy rozsypały się po zagłówku szezlonga, na którym leżał. Wyglądał tak delikatnie i krucho, że Sygin zapragnęła dotknąć go, żeby przekonać się czy aby na pewno tam jest. Ale nie mogła - celę Lokiego otaczała bariera energetyczna, której przekroczyć nie mogła. Może za kilka tygodni uda jej się uprosić Friggę, by pozwoliła jej na bliższy kontakt z Lokim.

Teraz mogła tylko patrzeć i mieć pewność, że z nim wszystko w porządku. Umiejscowiła się zatem tak, by móc obserwować jego twarz.

Pomyślała o tym, jak bardzo musi być zmęczonym, żeby zapaść w tak twardy sen, przypominający niemalże letarg.

Jak wielkie było jej zdziwienie, kiedy po niecałej godzinie obserwacji Loki otworzył oczy i spojrzał wprost na Sygin.

- Czemu wciąż tu jesteś? - zapytał zimnym niczym dotyk Jotunów głosem. - Miałaś mnie opłakać, zapomnieć - dodał nieco cieplej.

- Loki... - zaczęła Sygin.

- Odejdź, proszę. Żyj, jakgdyby mnie w twoim życiu nie było - przerwał jej łamiącym się głosem. W jednym momencie zniknęła cała jego obojętność.

- Nie mogę - rzekła Sygin słabo. - Ja nie mogę tak żyć. Nie mogłabym zapomnieć o tobie - z oczu popłynęły jej łzy. - Nie opłakiwałam cię po upadku z Bifrostu, tak jak uczynił to Thor i reszta. Byłam pewna, że żyjesz. A kiedy odnalazłeś się w Midgardzie, błagałam Wszechojca, żeby pozwolił mi sprowadzić cię z powrotem do domu. Ale Thor się temu przeciwstawił i poszedł po ciebie. A ja czekałam, czekałam na twój powrót na Bifroście.

Loki patrzył na Sygin szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale potrząsnęła głową i kontynuowała.

- Jak mogłabym o tobie zapomnieć, wiedząc, że żyjesz i jesteś gdzieś w pobliżu? Gdybym mogła doprowadzić do twojego uwolnienia, zrobiłabym wszystko, byś był wolny. Wszystko, Loki, rozumiesz? Dlatego nie możesz prosić mnie, abym zapomniała. Bo nie zapomnę - zrobiła krótką przerwę na oddech. Po czym dodała z mocą: - Kocham cię, Loki. I dlatego tu jestem. I będę, póki Wszechojciec nie zmieni swojego wyroku.

- A zatem spędzisz tu ze mną całą wieczność - w głosie Lokiego dało się wyczuć mnóstwo goryczy. Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale Sygin mu przeszkodziła:

- Może być i wieczność przy tobie. I tak już zyskałam miano dziwaczki i odludka. Z resztą nie ma w Dziewięciu Królestwach osoby poza tobą, na której by mi zależało - spojrzała na Lokiego stroskana i dodała: - Idź spać, Loki, jesteś wyczerpany. Będę nad tobą czuwać.

Przesunęła krzesło najbliżej bariery jak się dało, usiadła i przyglądała się uwięzionemu mężczyźnie. Loki ułożył się na boku, twarzą skierowany w stronę Sygin, z rękami podłożonymi pod policzek. Wyglądał teraz tak krucho, że kobieta poczuła nagły przypływ opiekuńczości.

Przyglądała się mu uważnie, badając jak bardzo zmienił się przez ten rok dobrowolnego wygnania. Wychudł, zmizerniał, a w jego obliczu czaiło się jakieś niewypowiedziane cierpienie. Całe szczęście sen miał spokojny, bo Sygin gotowa byłaby przebić się przez barierę, która otaczała jego celę i głaskaniem odganiać nocne mary.

Nawet nie zauważyła, że sama zapadła w sen. Przebudziła się gwałtownie, wyczuwając ruch po drugiej stronie bariery. Loki wciąż spał, więc co lub kto wywołał te uczucie?

Przyjrzała się bliżej śpiącemu i uśmiechnęła się w myślach - Loki wcale nie spał, ba nawet nie leżał na szezlongu. Krążył po swojej celi, jednocześnie mamiąc jej oczy iluzją. Postanowiła chwilę jeszcze poudawać, że dała się nabrać, i zaczęła rozplatać warkocze, uwalniając burzę rudawych loków.

Loki zatrzymał się przed nią i uważnie się jej przyglądał - wyczuła na sobie jego baczne spojrzenie.

- Długo tak krążyłeś? - spytała nie przerywając poprzedniej czynności.

- Jak dawno się zorientowałaś, że tam mnie nie ma? - Loki pojawił się tuż przed nią, po drugiej stronie bariery.

- Wyrwało mnie ze snu wrażenie, że coś się u ciebie rusza. Nikt nie ma prawa tam przebywać, a twoje iluzje już dawno nauczyłam się rozpoznawać. Nie jestem Thorem, żeby dać się tak łatwo nabrać - uśmiechnęła się Sygin. - Długo tak krążyłeś? - powtórzyła pytanie.

- Jakiś czas - wymijająco odparł Loki.

Znów był chłodny i wycofany. Sygin skrzywiła się, niezadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw. Miała nadzieję, że po wczorajszej rozmowie będzie zdecydowanie łatwiej.

Zupełnie nie wiedziała, co wprawiło Lokiego w tak negatywny nastrój. Czyżby miał jej za złe, że nie dała się oszukać? Wiedziała jednak, że pogorszy tylko sytuację, jeżeli zapyta, więc w kompletnej ciszy rozplotła drugi warkocz, pozwalając by burza rudych włosów opadła na jej plecy.

Siedziała w milczeniu, wpatrując się w krążącego po celi Lokiego, próbując domyślić się powodu jego zdenerwowania. W końcu miała dość.

- Loki - powiedziała - rozmawiaj ze mną. Przestań tak krążyć i porozmawiajmy.

- O czym? - prychnął pogardliwie.

- O wszystkim. O czym tylko chcesz.

- Nie chcę rozmawiać - żachnął się. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a kiedy znów spojrzał na Sygin w jego oczach czaił się ból i smutek. - Przepraszam, nie jestem w najlepszym nastroju. Lepiej odejdź, nie chcę sprawić ci w żaden sposób nieprzyjemności.

Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Lokiego Sygin wstała i wyszła.

Spieszyła porozmawiać z Friggą, uprosić możliwość przekroczenia bariery. Loki był w gorszej kondycji psychicznej niż sądziła.

Odnalazła Friggę w jej komnatach. Małżonka Odyna chętnie zgodziła się przyjąć niezapowiedzianego gościa i kiedy zobaczyła, że to Sygin stoi na progu, bardzo się zaniepokoiła.

- Córko moja, czy coś się stało?

- Pani moja - Sygin powiedziała błagalnym tonem - abym mogła Lokiemu ulżyć, pozwól mi dziś na wizytę w jego celi. Tylko w ten sposób dam radę mu pomóc.

- Córko moja, prosisz mnie o wiele.

- Matko moja, syn twój przybrany cierpi. Tylko dziś pozwól mi na odwiedziny. Błagam - w oczach Sygin zalśniły łzy, a głos jej się załamał.

Frigga nie miała serca odmówić kobiecie, która zdecydowała się właściwie na dobrowolne wyobcowanie w imię miłości do Lokiego.

- Córko, od dziś możesz odwiedzać celę mego syna, korzystaj jednak z tego prawa rozważnie. Idź, ulżyj jego cierpieniu.


	2. Kochanica Kłamcy

_Na wstępie chciałabym zaznaczyć - że zmieniłam nieco charakter Sif, żeby pasowała do mojej opowieści. Wszystkich, którzy lubią tę postać przepraszam i proszę o wybaczenie, ale potrzebowałam "negatywnej" postaci, nie mogłam się opierać tylko na wewnętrznych demonach Lokiego, ponieważ opowiadanie byłoby wtedy bardzo monotonne._

* * *

Kiedy Sygin powróciła do więzienia, Loki siedział ze spuszczoną głową i nie reagował na otoczenie. Dopiero, kiedy Azyna dotknęła jego ramienia, podniósł wzrok.

- Sygin? - zapytał zdziwiony.

- Jestem tu, obok ciebie.

- Myślałem, że mnie zostawiłaś - uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - Wybacz, źle cię potraktowałem. Nie powinnaś była wracać - Loki posłał Sygin smutny uśmiech. Chciał coś dodać, ale mu przerwała.

- Pozwól, że ci coś wyjaśnię, Loki - powiedziała twardo Sygin, cały czas trzymając dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Mówiłam ostatnio, że cię nie zostawię. I to się nie zmieni - w jej tonie dało się słyszeć ogrom czułości, jaką go obdarzała.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, przysiadła obok Lokiego i przytuliła go mocno do swojej piersi. Głaszcząc mężczyznę po głowie, szeptała mu do ucha:

- Zdaję sobie sprawę jak ciężko ci musi być. Dlatego tu jestem. Kocham cię i chcę ci ulżyć. Zacznijmy od tego, co wprawiło cię w zły nastrój. Opowiedz mi proszę.

Loki milczał chwilę, przytulony do Sygin. Po czym wyprostował się, odsuwając nieznacznie od Azyny i powiedział:

- Nie chcę, żebyś marnowała sobie przeze mnie życie, siedząc tutaj. Chciałem, żebyś odeszła, znalazła sobie osobę, przy której będziesz szczęśliwa. Miałem nadzieję, że kiedy po przebudzeniu otworzę oczy, ciebie już tu nie będzie. Ale byłaś, spałaś. Próbowałem wymyśleć jakiś sposób, żebyś mnie porzuciła. A potem sama wybiegłaś i... - Loki mówił naprawdę smutnym głosem - zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo musiałem cię zranić. I jak bardzo będzie mi ciebie brakowało.

- Powinnam była ci powiedzieć dokąd idę, ale w tamtym momencie liczyło się tylko to, żeby jak najszybciej uzyskać pozwolenie na wejście tutaj, do ciebie.

- Co im obiecałaś wzamian za to? - zapytał podejrzliwie.

- Nic ponadto czego sama chcę. Ulga w twoim cierpieniu, towarzystwo w twojej samotności. Frigga z Odynem naprawdę cię kochają i nie chcą bardziej cię zranić.

Loki nie uwierzył, ale Sygin była przygotowana na taką sytuację. Nie drążyła dalej tego tematu - czas pokaże Lokiemu, że jego przybrani rodzice naprawdę żywią do niego ciepłe uczucia. Tymczasem mogła cieszyć się jego bliskością.

Opuszkami palców dotknęła jego skroni, przesunęła nimi po linii szczęki, musnęła wargi (wbrew pozorom rozkosznie miękkie), przejechała po nosie i czole, po czym zanurzyła dłonie w jego miękkich jak jedwab włosach.

Przerwała pieszczotę - nie mogli pozwolić sobie na zbyt wiele, jeszcze nie teraz. Sygin chciała, aby stan emocjonalny Lokiego się ustabilizował. I dopiero po tym miała nadzieję na pogłębienie relacji.

- Dlaczego przerwałaś? - zapytał Loki ze zdziwieniem. - Kontynuuj! - nakazał.

Nie znosił sprzeciwu, a wszelki opór powodował jego gniew. Sygin zatem, nie chcąc by wpadł w złość, wznowiła pieszczotę, delikatnie głaszcząc jego miękkie włosy. To go odprężało, sprawiało, że się rozluźniał.

- Dobrze, już wystarczy - powiedział z lekkim rozbawieniem. - Teraz moja kolej.

Sygin spojrzała na Lokiego ze zdziwieniem. Miał zdecydowanie lepszy humor niż przed chwilą, w jego oczach igrały iskierki rozbawienia. Humor zmieniał mu się szybciej niż w kalejdoskopie.

- Teraz moja kolej - powtórzył.

Sygin nie opierała się - poddała się pieszczotom Lokiego. Jego smukłe palce przemknęły po jej twarzy, delikatnie muskając policzki i skronie, po czym zanurzyły się w jej rudawych lokach. Kontakt z nimi sprawiał mu niekłamaną przyjemność.

Kobieta z niemałym zdumieniem dostrzegła, że Loki usiłuje zapleść jej warkocze. Po kilku nieudanych próbach, przy których oboje serdecznie i wesoło się śmiali, warkocze były gotowe.

- Dobrze widzieć cię wesołego - powiedziała Sygin.

Loki w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się tylko. Ten uśmiech tyle zmieniał - znikało z jego oblicza całe zmęczenie, nadawał mu zdrowszy wygląd i sprawiał, że serce Sygin drżało.

Kiedy Loki zasnął, Sygin otuliła go swoim płaszczem (raczej po to, by nawet przez sen czuł jej bliskość, niż ze względu na to, że potrzebował okrycia) i wymknęła się z celi - tylko na chwilę, chciała zmienić suknię.

Przemknęła chyłkiem przez pałac Odyna, dotarła do swoich komnat. Wśród wielu sukni odnalazła tę, na której jej zależało, lekką i zwiewną, zebraną w talii i potem delikatnie spływającą ku stopom, w kolorze szmaragdu - takim, jaki Loki lubił najbardziej. Splecione w warkocze włosy upięła wysoko na kształt korony.

Jakieś przeczucie kazało jej odnaleźć swoją ukochaną broń - dwie krótkie szable o wąskich głowniach, z głowicami w kształcie wilczych łbów. Leżały tam gdzie zawsze, więc po krótkim namyśle zawinęła je w pierwszy płaszcz, jaki znalazł się jej pod ręką, i zabrała ze sobą. Rozsądek podpowiadał jej, że broń nie będzie jej potrzebna, przeczucie nakazywało je wziąć.

W drodze powrotnej do więzienia natrafiła na Sif, która wyraźnie czekała na okazję spotkania Sygin. Kobieta chciała zignorować towarzyszkę Thora, ale nie udało się jej to - Sif była zdeterminowana, by nie pozwolić Sygin przejść.

- Pędzisz do swojego kłamliwego kochanka? - zapytała głosem pełnym jadu przyjaciółka Thora.

- Idę do mojego przyjaciela - łagodnie odpowiedziała Sygin. - Pozwól mi przejść.

- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz. Łamiesz zakaz Wszechojca odwiedzając go. Jak ci nie wstyd, ignorować rozkazy Odyna, twojego władcy, żeby spotkać się z tym potworem?

- Sif, na wieczne lody Jotunheimu, nie chcę z tobą zwady, więc mnie przepuść. Odyn o wszystkim wie, nie robiłabym nic wbrew jego woli.

- Kłamiesz! Jesteś taka sama jak twój kochanek! - Sif szarpnęła Sygin, wyrywając jej zawiniątko z rąk.

Nie upadło na posadzkę - Sygin złapała je w locie i dobyła szabel. Momentalnie oba ostrza muskały szyję towarzyszki Thora.

- Nie chcę rozlewu krwi, nie szukam zwady, chcę po prostu iść do Lokiego - wycedziła Sygin.

Sif już miała na końcu języka jakąś złośliwą uwagę, ale zanim cokolwiek powiedziała ich uszu dobiegł rozkaz:

- Dość!

To Frigga przerwała ten spór.

- Sygin, córko moja, opuść broń - rozkazała łagodnym tonem. - Sif, wytłumacz mi, co tu się dzieje.

Sygin schowała szable do pochew, owinęła je z powrotem płaszczem i odsunęła się nieznacznie od Sif, która skłoniła się po męsku i powiedziała:

- Próbowałam powstrzymać Sygin przed sprzeniewierzeniem się rozkazowi Odyna. Próbowałam uniemożliwić jej zakradnięcie się do więzienia w celu wizyty u Kłamcy - ostatnie słowo niemal wypluła.

- Dziecko moje, Sygin za naszą zgodą, moją i Odyna, odwiedza naszego syna - delikatnie zaakcentowała "syna". - Odejdź i w przyszłości nie czyń nic przeciwko Sygin, bo działa ona za naszą wiedzą.

Sif z nietęgą miną skłoniła się i odeszła. Kiedy zniknęła im z oczu, Sygin dygnęła przed żoną Odyna, która z zainteresowaniem wpatrywała się w zawiniątko. I choć żadne pytanie nie padło, to Sygin poczuła się zobowiązana wyjaśnić.

- Przeczucie nakazało zabrać mi je ze sobą. Zostawię je poza celą, na wszelki wypadek. Matko moja, dziękuję za rozwiązanie problemu z Sif, nie chciałabym zrobić jej krzywdy.

- Córko moja, Sif jest porywcza, ale to dobra osoba. A teraz chodź, Loki pewnie się o ciebie niepokoi.

- Spał, kiedy wychodziłam. Mam nadzieję, że się nie obudził - twój syn jest wycieńczony i potrzebuje wypoczynku.

Obie kobiety wkroczyły do więzienia. Sygin ukryła broń w swoim posłaniu, po czym dołączyła do Friggi przed celą Lokiego. Żona Odyna spoglądała na śpiącego syna z czułością.

- Czy czegoś wam potrzeba?

- Jeśli to nie problem to przydałoby się łoże - szezlong na dłuższą metę nie jest rozwiązaniem. No i może jakaś mała biblioteczka, wiesz matko przecież, że Loki uwielbia czytać.

- Dobrze córko wedle twojej prośby, łoże i książki. A teraz idź do niego. Ja odejdę - mój widok nie wpłynąłby na niego dobrze.

Sygin dygnęła na pożegnanie i nie czekając, aż Frigga opuści więzienie, wkroczyła do celi Lokiego.

Przysiadła obok śpiącego, odgarniając z jego czoła kosmyk czarnych włosów. Sen miał spokojny, a na twarzy błogi uśmiech, jakby śnił o czymś przyjemnym.

Kiedy się przebudził, wyglądał zdecydowanie lepiej - cienie spod jego oczu zniknęły, ślady po walkach w Midgardzie pobladły. A co najważniejsze - cieszył się na jej widok.

- Widzę, że się przebrałaś - szepnął. - Wyglądasz pięknie. Czuwałaś cały czas, kiedy spałem?

Sygin kiwnęła głową. Była bardzo zmęczona, choć starała się nie okazywać tego Lokiemu.

- Odpocznij Sygin, widzę przecież, że najchętniej byś zasnęła - delikatnie acz stanowczo zmusił ją do położenia się na szezlongu. - Śpij, przecież ci nigdzie nie ucieknę - uśmiechnął się Loki na wpół rozbawiony, na wpół zasmucony.

Otulił ją płaszczem i głaskał po policzku, póki nie zasnęła.


	3. Wiersze

_Tym razem będzie nieco lirycznie. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że podczas pisania tego rozdziału pomyślałam sobie, że zabawnie byłoby zobaczyć Lokiego czytającego Szekspira. Jestem pozytywnie zadziwiona efektem, jaki to przyniosło. _

_PS. __Rozdział powstał zanim dowiedziałam się o istnieniu Love Book Application, przy której tworzeniu brał udział Tom i w ramach której tworzenia przeczytał sonet, który włożyłam w usta Lokiego. To taki zabawny zbieg okoliczności._

* * *

Otworzyła oczy po chwili, jak jej się wydawało. Jak wielkie było jej zdziwienie, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że spoczywa w łożu, nie zaś na szezlongu. Loki siedział na krześle obok pogrążony w lekturze.

- Długo spałam?

- Kilka godzin. Nie wiem dokładnie, jak długo, zdaje mi się, że zdrzemnąłem się jak tylko zasnęłaś. Kiedy się obudziłem, było już tutaj to łoże. I całkiem nieźle wyposażona biblioteczka.

Sygin nie chciała zdradzić się z tym, że coś wie na temat pochodzenia tych mebli. Ale Loki ją wyczuł, bo niemal od razu powiedział:

- Ty coś na ten temat wiesz. Nie próbuj mnie oszukać.

- Wiem i zamierzałam ci o tym powiedzieć. Nie spodziewałam się jednak, że zostanie to załatwione to tak szybko - Sygin usiadła na skraju łoża. - To podarunki od twojej matki, Loki. Od Friggi. Pozwól mi opowiedzieć.

Loki zatrzasnął książkę i odłożył ją u swoich stóp. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wpatrywał się w Sygin posępnie.

- Kiedy wczoraj zasnąłeś, postanowiłam się przebrać. Do swojej komnaty dotarłam bezproblemowo, nie napotykając nikogo po drodze. Z powrotem było gorzej, bo napatoczyła się Sif. Nie darzymy się sympatią, z resztą chyba o tym wiesz - mrugnęła do Lokiego porozumiewawczo. - Polałaby się krew, bo ta idiotka nie chciała mnie przepuścić, ale na szczęście na miejscu zjawiła się Frigga. Sif odeszła jak niepyszna, a twoja matka towarzyszyła mi aż tutaj. Zapytała, czy czegoś nam potrzeba. Odpowiedziałam, że ja sobie radzę, ale tobie przydałby się dobrze wyposażony regał. Łoże musiało być jej inicjatywą - Sygin uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- I to wszystko? - zapytał niedowierzając Loki.

- To wszystko. A czy trzeba czegoś więcej? - przerwała. - Co czytałeś?

- Wiersze. Z Midgardu - Loki podniósł książkę i otworzył ją w losowym miejscu. - Są piękne. Posłuchaj: _Chcąc widzieć, oczy zamykam boleśnie,/Za dnia tonęły w zwykłej przeciętności,/Lecz kiedy usnę, widzę ciebie we śnie,/Gdy mrocznym blaskiem jaśniejesz w ciemności./Ach, skoro cienie cień rozjaśnia lśnieniem,/Jak jasnym w jasny dzień będzie widokiem/Twa piękna postać, której jesteś cieniem,/Tak jaśniejącym przed uśpionym okiem!/Ileż by szczęścia oczy me zaznały,/Widząc twą piękność podczas dnia żywego,/Gdy martwą nocą cień niedoskonały/Tkwi w ślepych oczach ciężkiego snu mego!/Dzień będzie nocą, póki nie przybędziesz,/Noc dniem, gdy we śnie znów ze mną zasiędziesz** [1]**_ - przeczytał. - A zanim się obudziłaś wpadł mi w oko jeszcze jeden: _Mam cię porównać do letniego dnia?/ Piękniejsza jesteś, stalsza niźli on./ Tenuta lata nazbyt krótko trwa/I w maju ścina czułe pąki szron./To zbytni żar nam oko niebios śle,/To szara mgła zasnuje złoty krąg/I piękno już mniej piękne zdaje się/Przez ślepy traf, lub przyrodzenia ciąg./A twoje lato nie straci swych kras/Ani mu groźna najsurowsza z zim,/Ni w mroku śmierci pogrąży cię czas,/Bom w nieśmiertelny ujął ciebie rym./Pokąd tchu ludziom, pokąd w oku skry,/Potąd trwa wiersz ten, a w wierszu tym ty.** [2]**_

Loki spojrzał sponad książki na Sygin. I choć w jego oczach nie było wczorajszej wesołości, to zastąpiła ją jakaś miękkość, coś co można byłoby nazwać czułością. I nawet jeśli nadal gdzieś w głębi tego spojrzenia tkwił cień, Sygin miała pewność, że teraz będzie już tylko lepiej.

- Nie wiedziałem, że w Midgardzie ktoś stworzył takie piękne dzieła - Loki przyznał ze zdumieniem. - Mieszkańcy tej krainy zawsze wydawali mi się być prymitywnymi stworzeniami, niezdolnymi do zaprzestania wzajemnego wyżynania się. A jednak, udało im się stworzyć coś takiego - dodał, odkładając książkę.

- Zostawmy Midgard Thorowi, zdaje się, że ma tam jakąś przyjaciółkę - powiedziała Sygin z uśmiechem. Dostrzega jednak zacięcie na twarzy Lokiego, kiedy padło imię jego brata, więc dodała: - Ale dość, żadne z nas nie ma chyba ochoty, żeby rozmawiać o twoim braciszku.

- Jesteś głodna? - zapytał troskliwie Loki, udając, że nie słyszał ostatniego słowa Sygin. Kiedy skinęła głową, powiedział z lekkim ukłonem: - Zapraszam do stołu.

Po drugiej stronie celi rzeczywiście znajdował się stół, a raczej stolik, wystarczająco duży, by mogły zasiąść przy nim dwie osoby i żeby pozostało jeszcze dostatecznie dużo miejsca na potrawy, od których ilości stół się niemal uginał.

Loki nalał miodu pitnego do kielichów, jeden postawił przed Sygin, z drugiego upił solidny łyk. Zasiadł po przeciwnej stronie stołu i spojrzał wymownie na swoją towarzyszkę.

- To też twoja sprawka? - spytał z uśmiechem. - Nie wygląda to na standardowy więzienny wikt.

Sygin uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, traktując uwagę jako wyborny żart. To nie był jeszcze czas na taką rozmowę.

- A poza tymi midgardzkimi wierszami, masz coś interesującego w biblioteczce? - zapytała, przerywając milczenie.

- Nie przyglądałem jej się tak wnikliwie - odrzekł Loki, spoglądając na Sygin znad kielicha - wziąłem pierwszą książkę z brzegu. Ale przysięgam, że jeśli znajdę tam poezje Bragiego, to...

- ...grzecznie mi je oddasz, a ja zabiorę je poza zasięg twojego wzroku - zaśmiała się Sygin. - Mam wrażenie jednak, że Frigga wie, jak bardzo ich nie cierpisz.  
- To nędzarz i beztalencie z przerostem ego - prychnął pogardliwie.

- Dobrze, że cię nie słyszy, bo jeszcze urwałby ci głowę - szepnęła rozbawiona Sygin.

Loki wybuchnął śmiechem i długi czas nie mógł przestać się śmiać.

- Bragi... Urwałby mi... Głowę - wykrztusił w końcu, wciąż chichocząc. Odchrząknął, wziął dwa oddechy i już spokojnie dodał: - Sygin, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym umarł ze śmiechu, nie mów mi o Bragim urywającym komuś głowę. **[3]**

Całe szczęście, jak się nieco później okazało wierszy Bragiego nie było w biblioteczce Lokiego. Właściwie nie było tam żadnych asgardzkich dzieł - cały regał wypełniony był utworami z Midgardu. Loki nieco się dąsał z tego powodu, ale robił to bardziej na pokaz i Sygin doskonale o tym wiedziała, dlatego uśmiechała się pod nosem.

Reszta dnia (nocy? Sygin nie miała pojęcia jaka była na zewnątrz pora) upłynęła im na czytaniu - Loki zagłębił się w lekturze poezji, które odkrył wcześniej, a Sygin znalazła dla siebie jakąś powieść. Jednak cały czas spoglądała znad książki na swojego przyjaciela, jakby bojąc się, że zniknie, rozpłynie się w powietrzu niczym istota z sennego marzenia. Ale był tam, z krwi i kości, lekko uśmiechnięty, wciąż nieco blady.

- Przyglądasz mi się - powiedział nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki. - Aż tak się zmieniłem?

- Nie zmieniłeś się - odparła. - Po prostu boję się, że znikniesz.

- O tak? - zapytał i rzeczywiście znikł. Ale tylko na chwilę, nie dłuższą niż dwa uderzenia serca. - Tylko tak mogę ci zniknąć - uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Chciałabym umieć tak znikać - wyrwało się Sygin, zanim zdążyła się opanować.

Loki spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem. Zaskoczyła go, w jego szarych oczach czaiło się pytanie, na które musiała udzielić odpowiedzi.

- Przydałaby mi się taka umiejętność w walce z Sif.

- Walce z Sif? Jakiej znowu walce? - Loki wydawał się kompletnie zbity z tropu.

- Mam przeczucie, a one mnie nie zawodzą, że Sif nie odpuści tak łatwo. Pamiętasz mówiłam po przebudzeniu, że natknęłam się na nią podczas powrotu z moich komnat? Sytuację załagodziła Frigga, ale coś czuję, że Sif będzie jeszcze próbowała się odegrać. Zwłaszcza, że tym razem musiała się poczuć szalenie bezbronna i poniżona - odpowiedziała spokojnie.

Loki, gdyby mógł, uniósłby brwi jeszcze wyżej. To co mówiła Sygin było takie nieprawdopodobne. Wiedział o jej darze prekognicji, ale nie łagodziło to jego zdumienia.

- Jeśli pozwolisz to opowiem ci o tym. Ale nie teraz, bo nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem taka śpiąca, że mam wrażenie, jakby moje powieki ważyły tyle co Mjolnir - ziewnęła na poparcie swoich słów.

Ułożyła się wygodnie na szezlongu, pozostawiając łoże do dyspozycji Lokiego.

- Dziel ze mną łoże, Sygin - powiedział miękko.

- Loki, nie uważam tego za najlepszy pomysł - szepnęła.

-_ Śpij u mego boku, chcę wiedzieć, że nie jesteś cieniem jaśniejącym przed uśpionym okiem_ - zacytował.

Ujął ją tym i wytrącił wszelkie argumenty z rąk. Nie mogła przecież odmówić takiej prośbie, dlatego ułożyła się obok niego w łożu. Długo jeszcze nie zasypiali, spoglądając na siebie.

* * *

_[1] William Szekspir, Sonet 43, cytat za tłumaczeniem Macieja Słomczyńskiego._

_[2] William Szekspir, Sonet 18, cytat za tłumaczeniem Jerzego Słowińskiego._

_[3] Tutaj jestem wam winna wyjaśnienie, bo to takie małe odniesienie do mitów. Bragi w mitologii nordyckiej jest mężem Idunn i bogiem skaldów i poezji. Z natury spokojny i zrównoważony, nigdy nie tknął miecza, gdyż jak twierdził, nie jemu przeznaczone jest walczyć. Często, pod przebraniem żebraka, włóczył się po królewskich dworach, imponując swym śpiewem i grając na harfie. Podczas uczty u Aegira, **Bragi pierwszy wyprosił Lokiego, ten w odzewie nazwał go samochwałą, żebrakiem i tchórzem. Zdenerwowany Bragi twierdził, że urwie mu głowę, co tylko rozbawiło Lokiego**. _


	4. Fear and pain

_Pierwotnie ten rozdział był zdecydowanie krótszy, ale zdecydowałam się, że powinniście wiedzieć, jakie będą konsekwencje niektórych wydarzeń i że rozdział kończył się w środku akcji. _

* * *

Loki spał jeszcze, kiedy Sygin wymknęła się z celi i zaczęła ćwiczenia z szablami. Tak się w tym zapamiętała, że nie zauważyła, że jej przyjaciel wstał już i przyglądał się jej wysiłkom. O tym, że jest obserwowana dowiedziała się dopiero, kiedy Loki zaczął bić jej brawo. Dygnęła, schowała szable do pochew i ukryła w swoim posłaniu. Chwilę później była już w celi Lokiego.

- Wcale nieźle sobie z nimi radzisz - pochwalił ją Loki.

- Regularnie ćwiczę. Ale nawet to nie pomoże mi, jeśli Sif zechce mnie wyzwać na pojedynek - powiedziała ze smutnym uśmiechem Sygin.

- Opowiesz mi o tym przy posiłku. Po ćwiczeniach musisz być głodna - gestem zaprosił ją do stołu.

W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego dnia Loki nie zasiadł po przeciwnej stronie stołu - przysunął krzesło na tyle blisko Sygin, by było im obojgu wygodnie. Tym razem miodu nalał tylko sobie - jego towarzyszka dostała mocno rozcieńczone wino, idealnie gaszące pragnienie.

- A więc... - spojrzał na Sygin z zaciekawieniem - co to za historia z Sif?

- Och, to zaczęło się dawno temu. Nigdy za sobą nie przepadałyśmy, a od tej afery z Jotunheimem, zepsutym triumfem Thora i jego wygnaniem do Midgardu tylko się pogorszyło. Jest zazdrosna o tę śmiertelniczkę, którą przygruchał sobie tam twój gromowładny braciszek, a całą winę zrzuca na ciebie. I na mnie przy okazji - wyrzuciła z siebie Sygin. - Nie patrz tak, wiem że to nielogiczne, ale Sif nigdy logicznie nie myślała. No, ale wracając do tematu: ta idiotka, twierdzi, że mogłam na ciebie wpłynąć, przekonać cię do wybaczenia Thorowi, bla, bla, bla. Zwykły bełkot bez cienia sensu. Kiedy spadłeś z Bifrostu, zostałam jedyną winną tego, że Thor nie zapomniał o swojej śmiertelnej przyjaciółce. Och, ciekawych rzeczy się wtedy dowiedziałam na nasz temat. Ignorowałam ją, aż wreszcie się znudziła - Sygin zrobiła przerwę i upiła łyk wina. - Przez długi czas w ogóle nie miałyśmy styczności ze sobą, bo ja rzadko opuszczałam swoją komnatę. Wczoraj pierwszy raz po prawie półrocznej przerwie, natknęłam się na nią wracając tutaj. Próbowała mnie zatrzymać, choć kulturalnie tłumaczyłam jej, że mam na wizytę u ciebie zgodę Odyna. Doszło między nami do szarpaniny, wyrwała mi zawiniątko z szablami i... Przekonała się, że coś potrafię. To musiało ją zaboleć - ona, największa wojowniczka Asgardu tak upokorzona i to przez kogo? Przez Sygin, kochankę potwora - wycedziła. Opróżniła kielich i spokojnie dodała: - Mam przeczucie, że jej duma jest tak urażona, że zechce mnie wyzwać na pojedynek. Nie wiem kiedy, znam jednak miejsce - tu, na twoich oczach, mojego, jak twierdzi, kochanka.

- No cóż Sif nigdy nie należała do bystrych osób. Z resztą tak samo jak Thor i pod tym względem pasowali do siebie - uśmiechnął się Loki. - Jakiej pomocy ode mnie wymagasz, moja kochanko?

- Naucz mnie wszystkiego, co potrafisz - powiedziała Sygin, a w jej głosie zabrzmiała determinacja. - Wszystkiego, Loki. Muszę ją pokonać.

Takiej Sygin Loki nie znał - oczy miała pociemniałe, na twarzy pojawił się wyraz zacięcia.

- Zdajesz się traktować szalenie poważnie swoje przeczucie - Loki uśmiechnął się łagodnie do Sygin.

- Nigdy mnie nie zawiodły. Czasami są bardzo mgliste, jak w sprawie zabrania ze sobą broni, czasami bardziej precyzyjne. To do takich należy - powiedziała. - Kiedy spadłeś z Bifrostu, wiedziałam, że żyjesz. Przeczuwałam też, że wrócisz. Ostatnie kilka tygodni potęgowało to wrażenie, więc co dnia spoglądałam w dal, szukając ciebie. I oto pojawiłeś się w Midgardzie - w oczach Sygin zalśniły łzy, nie spłynęły jednak po jej policzkach. - Widzisz, moje przeczucie się spełniają. I wiem z całą pewnością, że Sif wyzwie mnie na pojedynek. Kwestią otwartą pozostaje, kiedy to nastąpi.

- Mam nadzieję, że niezbyt szybko, bo to czego chcesz się nauczyć wymaga naprawdę długich miesięcy a nawet lat ćwiczeń - poważnie rzekł Loki. - Zaczniemy, jak tylko coś zjesz, bo widzę, że jedzenia nie tknęłaś. Jedz, Sygin, głodna nie będziesz w stanie się skupić.

Loki był taki troskliwy. Nikt kto nie znał go tak dobrze jak Sygin, nie uwierzyłby, że jego intencje są szczere. Asgardczycy nie byli wcale lepsi od ludzi w swoich uprzedzeniach.

Po posiłku wzięli się za ćwiczenia - Loki przekonał Sygin, że powinna zacząć od czegoś w miarę prostego - znikania. Mimo wszystko okazało się, że to też wcale do najłatwiejszych nie należy.

Zniknięcie wymagało naprawdę dużego skupienia i ogromnej koncentracji na swoim ciele.

Kilkukrotnie robili przerwy, żeby odpocząć i posilić się, a potem wracali do ćwiczeń. Sygin była na siebie zła, bo nie zrobiła żadnego postępu przez co bardzo mocno się rozproszyła. Loki przerwał ćwiczenia. I zrobił dobrze, bo Azyna była wycieńczona i gdy tylko skończyli - zasnęła. Delikatnie i tak by jej nie obudzić Loki przeniósł ją na łóżko. Sam również odczuwał zmęczenie, więc ułożył się obok, otaczając Sygin ramieniem i zasnął.

Obudzili się niemal równocześnie, co skwitowali wybuchem śmiechu. Azyna szybko wyswobodziła się z objęć Lokiego i opuściła jego celę, żeby poćwiczyć z szablami. Przychodziło jej to lekko i swobodnie, jakgdyby nie trenowała walki, a taniec. Poruszała się z gracją, szable cięły powietrze i mknęły niczym smugi. Piękne i zabójcze.

- Byłaś w trakcie ćwiczeń taka rozluźniona, swobodna - skomentował Loki przy śniadaniu.

- To efekt przebudzenia w ramionach największego, jak twierdzą niektórzy, potwora w Asgardzie - uśmiechnęła się Sygin. - Chyba mnie też wkrótce będą tak określać, skoro z tobą przestaję.

- Od dawna jesteś potworem - uśmiechnął się Loki, dolewając wina do kielichów - i to znacznie gorszym ode mnie.

- Jak możesz tak o mnie mówić?! - powiedziała z udawanym oburzeniem Azyna.

Po posiłku tak jak poprzedniego dnia zajęli się ćwiczeniami. Szło im nieco lepiej i Sygin zaczęła robić postępy.

- To efekt tego, że nie jesteś taka spięta - powiedział jej na koniec Loki, kiedy oboje siedzieli pogrążeni w lekturze.

Sygin nie odpowiedziała, posyłając mu delikatny uśmiech. Jednocześnie zlustrowała twarz swojego towarzysza. Ślady po walkach, jakie Loki stoczył w Midgardzie zniknęły całkowicie.

- I znowu mi się przyglądasz - mruknął Loki.

- Bo patrzenie na ciebie sprawia mi przyjemność - szepnęła Sygin. - Zwłaszcza, że nie wyglądasz tak żałośnie, jak w momencie powrotu z Midgardu. Ślady po walkach, które tam stoczyłeś zniknęły całkowicie i wyglądasz na wypoczętego.

- Jak wiele widziałaś z tego, co się tam działo? - zapytał, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę z ciekawością.

- Wszystko Loki, wszystko. To było bolesne przeżycie, zwłaszcza, że byłeś o włos... - Sygin nie dokończyła, bo Loki przyłożył jej palec do ust, gestem nakazując ciszę.

- Nie mówmy o tym - szepnął jej do ucha - to nie jest odpowiednia pora. A teraz, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko chętnie bym się położył.

Położyli się oboje, choć Sygin wcale nie była śpiąca. Loki zasnął szybko, ale sen miał niespokojny i przerywany. Jakby wspomnienie o Midgardzie naruszyło jakąś czułą strunę, albo przypomniało coś niepokojącego.

Sygin leżąc na boku, głaskała delikatnie Lokiego, szepcząc uspokajające słowa, ale niewiele mogła poradzić, bo nawet nie wiedziała przeciw czemu walczy. Wyraźnie przegrywała tę walkę, bo sen Lokiego był coraz bardziej niespokojny, a twarz wykrzywiał mu wyraz cierpienia.

- Loki - szepcząc jego imię, chciała przywołać go do świadomości. - Loki! - już nie szeptała. - LOKI! - krzyknęła rozpaczliwie.

Loki powoli otworzył oczy, pociemniałe z bólu.

- Nie przejmuj się tym, czasem tak mam - powiedział przepraszającym tonem. - Przestraszyłem cię, prawda? Przepraszam, naprawdę nie masz się czym przejmować - powiedział lekko, udając że nic się nie stało.

- Loki - szepnęła czule Sygin, delikatnie muskając jego włosy. Wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie, jakby miała wypatrzeć przyczynę tego, co się z nim działo. - Bałam się, nadal się boję.

- Nie ma czego, Sygin, nie ma czego - powiedział Loki, usiłując dotknąć ręką policzka przyjaciółki. Ledwo udało mu się nieznacznie unieść dłoń, a jego twarz wykrzywiło cierpienie. Zacisnął zęby, jakby walcząc z czymś, oczy mu pociemniały jeszcze bardziej, ale kiedy ponownie spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, były z powrotem jasne. I co ważne, uśmiechał się z lekkim zakłopotaniem. - Już dobrze, Sygin, już ze mną w porządku - aby jej to udowodnić wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jej policzka.

- Auć, jest lodowata - powiedziała Sygin.

- W końcu to dłoń Jotuna - szepnął. Zreflektował się jednak i gdy znowu jej dotknął, była zaledwie chłodna. - Jeśli to możliwe, chętnie bym się czegoś napił - dodał nieco głośniej.

Sygin przyniosła Lokiemu kielich z winem. Sobie nalała wody. Uważnie obserwowała czy z półleżącym na łożu mężczyzną wszystko w porządku.

- Czym spowodowane bylo to... coś? Ten atak? - spytała łagodnie.

- To długa i skomplikowana historia, która zaczyna się upadkiem z Bifrostu, a kończy tu, w tej celi. Ale to nie czas na nią. Śpijmy, obiecuję, że tej nocy nic się już nie wydarzy - powiedział Loki, przyciągając Sygin do siebie i wtulając się w nią.

I rzeczywiście, przytulony do przyjaciółki spał spokojnie. Sygin za to w ogóle prawie nie zmrużyła oka, to zapadając w niespokojny półsen, to budząc się, by sprawdzić, czy Loki miewa się dobrze.

Po upływie kilku godzin, Azyna zdecydowała, że nie ma sensu dłużej próbować zasnąć. Z resztą Loki też się już obudził, więc uznała, że mogliby spożyć wspólny posiłek.

- Nie spałaś - stwierdził Loki, patrząc na przyjaciółkę z naganą - mimo że zapewniłem cię, że już wszystko dobrze.

- Chciałam mieć pewność, że nic złego się z tobą nie dzieje. Czy to źle? - spytała.

- Nie, ale musisz też myśleć trochę o sobie.

Przy posiłku Sygin uparła się by obsługiwać Lokiego, choć twierdził, że naprawdę nie ma takiej potrzeby.

- Wprawiasz mnie w zakłopotanie - powiedział w końcu. - Czuję się dobrze i nie ma potrzeby, żebyś skakała wokół mnie, jakbym był co najmniej umierający.

Podziałało - Sygin uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i starała się zachowywać najnormalniej w świecie. Ale jej myśli wciąż wracały do tego, co działo się w nocy (tak ciężko było jej oduczyć się myślenia schematem dzień-noc), więc nic dziwnego, że nie mogła się powstrzymać od pytań:

- To nie był pierwszy taki... atak?

- Nie, odkąd tu jestem miały miejsce dwa.

- Kiedy?

- Sygin to...

- ...nieistotne - przerwała mu. - To chciałeś powiedzieć? Dla mnie jest to istotne.

- Pierwszy, kiedy zasnęłaś niemal przytulona do bariery.

- A drugi?

- Wyszłaś się przebrać. Powinienem Sif wysłać podziękowanie, że cię zatrzymała, bo byłem wtedy w naprawdę fatalnym stanie i nie chciałbym, żebyś mnie takiego widziała.

- Och, Loki - szepnęła - gdybym wiedziała...

- Gdybyś wiedziała, to czy cokolwiek by to zmieniło? - spytał ponuro Loki. - Co byś zrobiła? Zabiłabyś Sif?

- Jeśli nie pozostawiłaby mi wyboru...

- Nie, Sygin nie jestem tego wart, byś niszczyła swoje życie. I tak wiele poświęcasz dla mnie, ale śmierci Sif Thor by ci nie zapomniał. Zabiłby cię. A martwa nie byłabyś tak atrakcyjna - uśmiechnął się na koniec Loki, obracając wszystko w żart.

Sygin nie uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, cały czas była poważna.

- Loki, to nie jest temat do żartów - powiedziała. Po czym wróciła do wypytywania: - Kiedy to się zaczęło?

- A ty znowu... - upór i troska w spojrzeniu Sygin sprawiła jednak, że nie dokończył. - Jakiś czas temu. Tam, gdzie bywałem czas płynął inaczej, ciężko jest mi określić to za pomocą tutejszej rachuby. To taki rodzaj zapłaty. Nie mówmy o tym.

- Zapłaty? - Sygin była zaniepokojona.

Loki ostentacyjnie przewrócił oczami.

- Opowiem ci w stosownym czasie. Sygin, błagam, nie pytaj o nic więcej, bo czuję się, jakbyś mnie przesłuchiwała. A to mnie irytuje - choć na twarzy wciąż miał uśmiech, to w jego oczach czaił się chłód.

Śniadanie dokończyli w milczeniu, a potem Sygin pod czujnym okiem Lokiego ćwiczyła. Musiała się skupić na tym co robiła, więc nie mogła myśleć o nocy.

W końcu osiągnęła jakieś efekty i choć jej znikanie trwało krótko, Loki zawyrokował, że jest na dobrej drodze do opanowania tej umiejętności.

Zrobili przerwę, żeby Sygin mogła odpocząć przed nowymi ćwiczeniami.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Sygin kładąc głowę na kolanach Lokiego.

- Tak, Sygin, wszystko w porządku. Nie martw się już - mówił do niej uspokajającym tonem. - A z tobą wszystko dobrze? Nie spałaś całą noc. Może powinnaś się zdrzemnąć - zasugerował, a kiedy nie dała mu odpowiedzi, zorientował się, że już drzemie.

Delikatnie jak tylko mógł przeniósł ją na szezlong i okrył swoim płaszczem.

- Loki - mruknęła nie otwierając oczu. Czuła wyraźnie jego zapach, więc uznała, że przytulił ją do swojej piersi.

Kiedy się obudziła, zdała sobie sprawę, że jest przykryta jego płaszczem. Uśmiechnęła się, szukając Lokiego wzrokiem. Dostrzegła go, opartego plecami o szezlong. Wyglądał jakby spał, ale kiedy się nad nim pochyliła okazało się, że pogrążony jest w lekturze.

Kiedy tylko Sygin się poruszyła, Loki odwrócił się w jej stronę.

- Wyspana? - spytał.

- Tak, chyba tak - odpowiedziała szybko. - Och, tego było mi trzeba - przeciągnęła się.

- Wracajmy w takim razie do ćwiczeń.

Iluzje szły Sygin zdecydowanie lepiej niż znikanie. Choć może miała takie wrażenie, bo zaczęli od najprostszych, statycznych obiektów. Samo stworzenie iluzji obiektu nie było trudne, ani szczególnie męczące, ale utrzymanie jej kosztowało całkiem sporo energii. A Loki nalegał, żeby utrzymywała je jak najdłużej się dało.

Kiedy skończyli, a Sygin wydawało się, że ćwiczyli całą wieczność, choć jej towarzysz utrzymywał, że nie minęło więcej niż cztery godziny, Azyna była wycieńczona.

- Padam z nóg, będę więc wdzięczna, jeśli ta noc obędzie się bez rewelacji - powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Ile jadu w tak krótkim zdaniu - rzucił Loki. - Wiesz, już tęsknię za troskliwą Sygin - wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Och, w takim wypadku jutro znów będę troskliwa. Zatęsknisz za moimi złośliwostkami - zawyrokowała, układając się wygodnie w łożu.

- Strasznie gadatliwa jesteś, jak na tak zmęczoną osobę. Może w takim wypadku powinnaś jeszcze chwilę poćwiczyć - zaśmiał się Loki.

- Och, miej trochę litości - zawołała.

- Przecież jestem potworem, którym matki straszą dzieci, nie znam litości - mruknął. - Przytulisz potwora? - zapytał, kiedy Sygin nie zareagowała na poprzednią uwagę.

- Och, jak czegoś chcesz to potrafisz być uroczy - szepnęła sennym głosem. - Przytulę przyjaciela, co ty na to?

- Nie martw się - wyszeptał jej do ucha, kiedy już wygodnie się ułożył. - To będzie spokojna noc.

Loki nie miał racji, bo choć z nim było wszystko w porządku, to Sygin cierpiała z powodu koszmarów. Wróciło w nich echo ostatnich dni, a w szczególności zaś poprzedniej nocy.

Obudziła się z krzykiem, budząc zdezorientowanego Lokiego. Sygin była porządnie przerażona i musiał długo i intensywnie przekonywać ją, że to były tylko złe sny.

- Zobacz, wszystko jest ze mną w porządku - mówił.

A kiedy i to nie pomogło, wziął ją w ramiona i przytulił, najmocniej i najczulej, jak umiał. Dopiero wtedy Sygin nieco się uspokoiła.

- Przyniosę ci miodu, napijesz się i spróbujesz zasnąć, dobrze?

Sygin długo jeszcze nie mogła zasnąć, więc Loki, chcąc czy nie chcąc, opowiadał jej historie ze swojego dzieciństwa. Część z nich znała, bo przyjaźnili się od dawna i co ciekawsze opowieści już słyszała, jak choćby tą, w której Thor, po przegranym zakładzie, musiał założyć sukienkę Friggi i ku radości Lokiego oraz pozostałych paradować w niej cały dzień.

W końcu zmęczenie dało o sobie znać i Sygin zapadła w głęboki, spokojny sen.


	5. Seidr

_Ufff, w końcu znalazłam chwilę, żeby wrzucić rozdział! Mam nadzieję, że tęskniliście za naszą cudowną parką._

_Zanim przeczytacie rozdział, pozwolę sobie wyjaśnić jego tytuł - seidr to rodzaj magii szamańskiej, praktykowanej w głównej mierze przez kobiety (przodowały w jego używaniu dwie boginie: Freya i Frigga, choć seidr praktykował też Odyn). Jeden z aspektów seidr pozwalał na poznanie przyszłości. _

_Przeczucia i dar prekognicji Sygin są efektem jej naturalnego talentu do seidr._

* * *

Obudził ją głód. Loki nie spał już i jak zwykle pogrążony był w lekturze. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Sygin też już nie śpi, zamknął książkę i zwrócił się do niej:

- Wczoraj przesadziliśmy z twoimi ćwiczeniami. To czego chcesz się nauczyć nie jest proste i pochłania ogromne ilości energii. Byłaś wyczerpana psychicznie i stąd te koszmary, zwłaszcza że ostatnie dni nie należały do łatwych. Dzisiaj masz wolne od ćwiczeń.

- Muszę ćwiczyć, Loki - powiedziała Sygin. - Jeśli chcę być w tym dobra, to muszę i nie ma zmiłowania. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić, żeby nie ćwiczyć.

- Nie będziesz dzisiaj ćwiczyć - stwierdził kategorycznie. - Nie sprzeciwiaj mi się, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym przestał cię uczyć.

- Jeśli chcesz, żebym raz na zawsze pokazała Sif, że ma dać nam spokój...

-...to odpoczniesz dzisiaj - przerwał jej łagodnie Loki. - Uwierz mi, że to jest najlepsze wyjście. Sygin, proszę cię, żebyś dzisiaj odpoczęła.

Azyna zrezygnowała z dalszego oporu - wiedziała, że jeśli nie ulegnie teraz, to Loki znajdzie tysiąc i jeden sposobów, by dopiąć swego. Poza tym bała się, że upierając się przy swojej racji zniszczy tę nić porozumienia, którą udało im się odtworzyć w ostatnich dniach i że przybrany syn Odyna znów zamknie się w sobie. To co zbudowała było jeszcze zbyt kruche, by poddawać je tak trudnej próbie.

- Dobrze, dzisiaj w takim wypadku będę odpoczywać od ćwiczeń - powiedziała zrezygnowanym tonem, niczym dziecko, któremu odmówiono nowej zabawki. - A mogę chociaż wstać z łoża? Chciałabym coś przekąsić, ale nie wiem czy pozwolisz mi na taki wysiłek - dodała uszczypliwie.

Loki złapał się teatralnym gestem za serce, pokazując jak bardzo zabolała go ta drobna złośliwostka.

- Ktoś tu podobno miał być dzisiaj troskliwy - powiedział.

- Za słodko by się tutaj zrobiło, gdybyśmy oboje byli troskliwi. Więc skoro tobie włączył się tryb niańki, to ja mogę być złośliwa - zaśmiała się.

- Moja złośnico, chodź, zjedzmy coś, bo z głodu zemdlejesz - zasugerował Loki.

Przy posiłku Sygin powiedziała:

- Będziemy mieli dzisiaj gościa. Twoja matka ma zamiar cię odwiedzić.

- Nie chcę jej widzieć - odparł Loki. W jednej chwili zmienił się całkowicie, z jej rozluźnionego przyjaciela w całkowicie obcą osobę, spiętą i nerwową.

- Poproszę ją zatem, by się wstrzymała - niemal od razu zareagowała Sygin. - Ale Loki, to jest...

- Zrób to - powiedział ostro, potem jednak zreflektował się i łagodniej i cieplej dodał: - Poproś matkę, żeby wstrzymała się jeszcze kilka dni. Muszę się przygotować do tego spotkania.

Sygin niespodziewanie wstała od stołu.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytał zdezorientowany Loki. - Jeśli mój ton cię uraził, przepraszam. Nie do końca panuję nad emocjami.

- Frigga jest już w drodze. Muszę iść. Zaraz wracam - wyjaśniła Sygin.

Wybiegła z celi Lokiego, opuściła więzienie i... stanęła twarzą w twarz z małżonką Odyna.

- Matko - z szacunkiem pochyliła głowę - proszę odstąp od zamiaru, jaki powzięłaś. Daj jeszcze Lokiemu kilka dni. Teraz nie jest gotowy.

- Córko - Frigga spoglądała z zainteresowaniem na stojącą przed nią Azynę - skąd wiedziałaś o tym, że do was zmierzam?

- Seidr, matko - zamilkła. - Daj Lokiemu jeszcze kilka dni, proszę. Wciąż nie może poradzić sobie z emocjami.

Frigga zastanawiała się dłuższą chwilę.

- Dobrze, córko - zgodziła się małżonka Odyna. - Mam nadzieję, że wybór książek przypadł mu do gustu.

- Owszem matko, jest zachwycony, zwłaszcza poezją. Dziękujemy za oba podarunki. Za pozwoleniem matko, wrócę teraz do Lokiego - dygnęła dwornie.

- Idź moja córko - przyzwoliła Frigga.

Loki na nią czekał, wciąż przy stole.

- Sygin, jestem ci winien przeprosiny - powiedział, kiedy tylko Azyna znalazła się w jego celi.

- Jesteś przede wszystkim winien przeprosiny matce - odrzekła. - Ona stara się ci pomóc, jak tylko może. Masz w niej sojusznika.

- Jeszcze nie jestem gotowy na to spotkanie. Matka... - urwał, dziwiąc się chyba samemu sobie, że przeszło mu to przez gardło - będzie wypytywała.

- Frigga troszczy się o ciebie - łagodnie powiedziała Sygin. - Jak matka o syna. I dlatego ma prawo pytać - przerwała, by zastanowić się, co jeszcze Lokiemu powiedzieć. - Loki, Frigga może w przyszłości pomóc ci opuścić to miejsce. Tylko ona będzie w stanie przekonać Odyna, żeby cię uwolnił.

Loki nic nie odpowiedział. Najprawdopodobniej jej nie uwierzył, ale miała nadzieję, że przynajmniej przekonała go do rozmowy z Friggą. I w końcu zaczął mówić o niej "matka", co według Sygin było naprawdę dużym postępem.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą zdecydowała przerwać Azyna.

- Loki - wyszeptała. Chciała powiedzieć coś więcej, ale nie dała rady. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Otarła je wierzchem dłoni, starając się ukryć fakt swojej nagłej słabości.

- Sygin, co się dzieje? - zaniepokojony Loki poderwał się na nogi i doskoczył do kobiety.

Przywarła do niego całym ciałem. Drżała. Zupełnie straciła nad sobą kontrolę, jakby te ostatnie dni, dzisiejsza rozmowa przerwała jakąś tamę, która hamowała jej emocje.

- Wszystko w porządku - zapewniała go przez łzy. - Chyba się rozkleiłam.

- Czemu?

- Nie wiem, to pewnie przez te ostatnie dni - powoli się uspokajała. - Dotarło do mnie, jak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam. I jak bardzo byłam samotna przez miniony rok.

- Opowiedz mi o tym.

- O czym Loki? O tym, że spędziłam całe tygodnie na szczątkach Bifrostu, próbując dojrzeć cię w dali? Czy o tym, że udało uprosić Heimdalla, żeby choć raz spojrzał swym wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu ciebie? O tym, jak przekonywali mnie, że nie warto? Że musiałeś zginąć? - zrobiła pauzę. Kiedy znów się odezwała głos jej drżał. - Byłam bliska poddania się. Ale którejś nocy zaczęłam o tobie śnić. To były mroczne sny, pełne bólu i cierpienia. A także nienawiści. Bardziej czułam niż widziałam. Czasami pojawiała się jakaś mglista przestrzeń dookoła, ale nie na długo, bo koncentrowałam się na tobie. Wtedy prawie przestałam opuszczać komnatę.

- Sygin... - wyszeptał Loki, głaszcząc ją delikatnie.

- Przez pewien czas pojawiałeś się w każdym moim śnie, dzięki czemu zyskałam pewność, że żyjesz. Potem bywało różnie, ale przynajmniej wiedziałam, że wszyscy się mylili. Przed kilkoma tygodniami znów poczułam twoją obecność. I nabrałam pewności, że wkrótce wrócisz. A potem zjawiłeś się w Midgardzie. Błagałam Odyna, by pozwolił mi spróbować cię sprowadzić. Thor się temu sprzeciwił.

- I dobrze, że tak się stało. Mógłbym zrobić ci krzywdę. Tesseract był niebezpiecznym narzędziem i wywierał na mnie większy wpływ niż pierwotnie byłem w stanie przyznać. Kiedy to zrozumiałem - powiedział Loki - przestało mi zależeć na zwycięstwie nad Mścicielami.

Sygin wpatrywała się w Lokiego zdumiona. W końcu się przed nią otworzył. Może dzięki temu będzie mu w stanie jakoś pomóc.

- Wcześniej chciałem wykorzystać sytuację, wykorzystać armię do zajęcia Thora i jego nowych znajomych, do spowodowania jak największych zniszczeń w Midgardzie. Planowałem też przechytrzenie Chitaurich i zagarnięcie Tesseractu dla siebie. Myślałem, że udało mi się go okiełznać, zapanować nad jego mocą - powiedział z żalem. - Kiedy wreszcie do mnie dotarło, że mi się to nie uda, nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby wrócił do Chitaurich. Pozwoliłem wygrać Mścicielom, bo dzięki temu Tesseract wpadł w ręce Thora. A ja trafiłem tutaj.

Sygin nie powiedziała nic. Słowa nie oddałyby wszystkiego, co teraz czuła - miłości, troski, ulgi i smutku.

Pocałunek wyraził to wszystko. Choć Loki był zaskoczony, nie opierał się jej. Przejął inicjatywę i już po chwili całował ją namiętnie. Jedną ręką przyciskał ją do siebie, drugą postanowił uwolnić jej włosy. Trochę mocował się z upięciem, ale zanim Sygin się zorientowała rozplatał jej warkocze, uwalniając burzę rudych loków.

- Loki - szepnęła Sygin, kiedy Lokiemu usta Azyny przestały wystarczać i zaczął całować jej szyję. - Loki, przestań! Wystarczy! - krzyknęła.

- Zrobiłem coś nie tak? - zapytał wystraszony.

Sygin spojrzała na niego łagodnie i dobierając umiejętnie słowa powiedziała:

- Myślę, że na razie powinniśmy poprzestać tylko na pocałunkach. Mamy czas, nie ma potrzeby spieszyć się z jakimikolwiek decyzjami.

- Żałujesz tego pocałunku?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Jak mogłabym żałować? Chodzi mi o to, że trochę zaskoczyłeś mnie tą namiętnością - głos miała spokojny, choć serce biło jej jak oszalałe. - Po prostu niepokoję się, że pocałunki mogłyby mi nie wystarczyć...

Uśmiech Lokiego powiedział jej wszystko.

Dobrze znów widzieć go rozluźnionego - ta nagła zmiana zachowania przy śniadaniu strasznie przeraziła Sygin. Jakby gdzieś w Lokim była jeszcze jedna osoba, obca i zimna.

- Poczytasz mi wiersze?- zapytała Azyna, by oderwać się od tych dziwnych myśli.

Nie odmówił. Sygin ukontentowana słuchała jego aksamitnego głosu, spod półprzymkniętych powiek obserwując ruch jego warg. Chwile takie jak ta wynagradzały jej rok tęsknoty i niepokoju. Chciała by trwały wiecznie, by nigdy Loki nie przestawał czytać. A gdyby ktoś zniszczył ten moment - zabiłaby, nie patrząc czy to As, czy zwykły śmiertelnik.

Ziewnięcie nie pozwoliło Lokiemu dokończyć kolejnego sonetu.

- Przepraszam - szepnął zabierając się ponownie do lektury, ale Sygin stanowczym gestem zamknęła książkę.

- Wiersze z przerwami na ziewnięcia tracą swój urok. Śpiący jesteś, ja z resztą też, zatem chodźmy spać oboje.


	6. Siła matczynej miłości

_Dzisiaj taki krótki dość rozdział i może wam się wydać, że tak naprawdę jest o niczym, ale pragnę zwrócić waszą uwagę na jeden ważny element pojawiający się w tekście. _

_Rozważałam, czy nie połączyć tego rozdziału z kolejnym, ale ten krótki fragment wydał mi się niezbyt pasować do tytułu następnego, więc pozostawiłam go bez żadnych zmian. _

* * *

Sygin obudziła się pierwsza i delikatnie, by nie przerwać jego snów, wyplątała się z objęć Lokiego.

Włosy zaplotła w luźny warkocz, żeby nie przeszkadzały jej w porannych ćwiczeniach. Jeszcze raz oglądając się na śpiącego, wyszła z celi i rozpoczęła trening z szablami.

Ćwiczyła intensywnie i bez przerwy, nadrabiając wczorajsze lenistwo. Skupiła się tylko na skomplikowanych wzorach, jakie kreśliły w powietrzu jej szable, oczyszczając umysł ze wszystkich myśli.

Skończyła dopiero wtedy, kiedy poczuła, że jej mięśnie słabną i szable wypadają z dłoni.

Loki spał jeszcze kiedy wróciła do celi, położyła się więc obok niego, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu i przymykając oczy, wsłuchując się w bicie jego serca i spokojny oddech.

Nigdy jednak nie należała do osób, które potrafią godzinami spędzać czas w łożu, postanowiła zatem obudzić Lokiego i zabrać się za kolejne ćwiczenia.

Złożyła na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Natychmiast odsunęła się, jakby lękając się, że mógłby przerodzić się w coś namiętniejszego, czego oboje pragnęli, ale czego Sygin chciała uniknąć, póki Loki był uwięziony.

Jej muśnięcie wargami w tym delikatnym pocałunku nie zdołało przerwać jego snu. A przynajmniej jej się tak wydawało, bo kiedy pochyliła się nad Lokim, by pocałować go drugi raz, mężczyzna otworzył oczy i śmiejąc się wesoło przytulił do piersi.

- Loki! - zganiła go śmiejąc się Azyna. - Od kłamstw nie możesz się powstrzymać? Przyznaj, nie śpisz od momentu, kiedy wyszłam poćwiczyć!

- Jesteś urocza próbując się złościć - szepnął. - Zanim skończyłaś ćwiczenia z szablami, ja już od dawna byłem przebudzony. Ale chciałem twojej czułości, więc czekałem, kiedy zechcesz mnie obudzić.

- Ech - westchnęła Sygin teatralnie przewracając oczami. - Mogłeś mnie poprosić o czułości. Ale wolałeś je sobie wziąć podstępnie - pocałowała go w czoło. - Chodź, zjedzmy coś, bo głodna jestem jak Volstagg.

Humor dopisywał im też po śniadaniu, kiedy zabrali się znów za ćwiczenia. Sygin szło coraz lepiej i Loki wymyślał dla niej coraz bardziej skomplikowane zadania.

Trening przerwał Loki, dając jej do zrozumienia, że powinna odpocząć. Ułożyła się zatem wygodnie na łożu, a on jej czytał. Dokończyli zaczęte wczoraj sonety i poszli spać.

Kolejne dni mijały podobnie - rano Sygin trenowała z szablami, by po śniadaniu ćwiczyć iluzje pod bacznym okiem Lokiego. A przed snem - poezja.

Po upływie niemal całego tygodnia (według wyliczeń Sygin) w trakcie treningu z bronią w więzieniu zjawiła się Frigga.

- Witaj, córko - powiedziała, kiedy Sygin jej się skłoniła.

- Witaj, matko. Pozwól, że powiadomię Lokiego o twojej wizycie.

Sygin zostawiła Friggę i wróciła do celi. Loki czytał, ale gdy tylko Azyna zbliżyła się do niego, odłożył lekturę na bok i zapytał:

- Przyszła?

- Tak, Loki, twoja matka przyszła cię zobaczyć - kobieta pilnie obserwowała zachowanie Lokiego, ale nie zauważyła w nim nic niepokojącego. - Zostawię was samych, porozmawiacie.

- Zostań - przybrany syn Odyna wyglądał na zmieszanego. - Proszę, zostań.

- Jeśli tylko nie będzie przeszkadzać to twojej matce, to oczywiście, że będę - Azyna uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. - A teraz pójdę po nią, zbyt długo kazaliśmy jej czekać.

Frigga przechadzała się nerwowo w pewnym oddaleniu od celi Lokiego.

- Matko moja, jeśli pozwolisz pozostanę przy Lokim w trakcie waszej rozmowy.

- Jeśli mój syn cię potrzebuje - małżonka Odyna chyba też odetchnęła z ulgą na wieść, że nie będzie to spotkanie sam na sam. - Chodźmy, nie odwlekajmy tego dłużej.

Loki czekał na nie. Sygin zauważyła, że był spięty, ale starał się tego nie okazywać. Czym prędzej zatem wkroczyła do jego celi i uspokajającym gestem położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Witaj, matko - powiedział chłodno, ale bez manifestowania otwartej wrogości.

- Loki... - głos Friggi się załamał. Po policzkach popłynęły jej łzy. Chwilę jej zajęło zanim doszła do siebie. Ale nie mówiła nic, chyba nie wiedząc od czego zacząć rozmowę.

Loki też milczał, a Sygin doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z powodu jego małomówności. Mimo że przestał się upierać, by Frigga dała mu spokój, to nie był do jej wizyty pozytywnie nastawiony.

- Loki, czy wszystko w porządku? - zapytała w końcu małżonka Odyna.

- Tak, matko, poza tym, że jestem tu uwięziony, wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku - odpowiedział spokojnie Loki.

- Gdyby to była tylko moja decyzja, synu, nigdy byś tu nie trafił. Ale to od Odyna zależy twój los.

W oczach Lokiego pojawił się gniew.

- A może ten los zgotował mi mój ukochany starszy braciszek?!

- Loki, Thor nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. To Odyn podjął tę decyzję - Frigga zbliżyła się do bariery. - Nie chciał tego dla ciebie, ale nie mógł wydać innego wyroku. Musiał być sprawiedliwy, nie mogłeś nie ponieść konsekwencji za swój czyn. Ale wydał najłagodniejszy wyrok, jaki mógł. Wielu domagało się i wciąż domaga twojej śmierci.

- Sprawiedliwy? - Loki zaśmiał się ponuro. - Jeśli byłby taki sprawiedliwy, to postąpiłby ze mną jak z Thorem w przypadku jego wygnania. Pozostawiłby mi możliwość powrotu!

- Loki - Frigga westchnęła - istnieje szansa, że uda przekonać się twojego ojca do uwolnienia cię. Musisz być cierpliwy, niech emocje po twoim powrocie opadną. Spróbuję wtedy nakłonić Odyna do zwrócenia ci wolności.

Twarz Lokiego rozjaśnił niespodziewany uśmiech, jakby usłyszał to co chciał usłyszeć.

- Dziękuję. Doceniam to, matko - powiedział.

Frigga chwilę później pożegnała się i odeszła. Kiedy tylko zniknęła, Sygin stanęła przed Lokim, z założonymi na piersi rękoma i spojrzała na niego gniewnie.

- Czy ty oszalałeś?! Co to miało znaczyć? Chciałeś ją do siebie zrazić?! Gdyby Frigga cię nie kochała tak mocno, straciłbyś jakiekolwiek możliwości...

- Ale nie straciłem - odparł spokojnie Loki. - Potwierdziłem tylko to o czym mówiłaś. Musiałem, Sygin, musiałem mieć pewność.

Azyna nadal była wściekła. Loki mógł stracić wszystko, włącznie z jedyną poza nią osobą, która w niego wierzyła. Zagryzła jednak wargi, nie mając ochoty na kłótnie. Zwłaszcza, że Frigga nie wyglądała na niezadowoloną z przebiegu wizyty.

Reszta dnia upłynęła im na ćwiczeniach - Loki nie dawał Sygin wytchnienia, wymagając od niej perfekcji w każdym najmniejszym detalu. W końcu Azyna padła na łoże, zmęczona do granic możliwości.

- Teraz możesz spokojnie mierzyć się z Sif. Zwłaszcza jeśli połączysz to czego zdołałem cię nauczyć z umiejętnością władania bronią - chwalił ją Loki.

Zmęczenie sprawiło, że Sygin niemalże natychmiast zasnęła.


	7. Night is dark and full of terror

_Jako, że poprzedni rozdział był króciutki (zaledwie tysiąc słów), to wstawiam kolejny, tym razem dłuższy i nieco mroczniejszy. A przynajmniej bardziej... bolesny._

_A tytuł rozdziału zapożyczyłam z Pieśni Lodu i Ognia Martina. Oczywiście zapożyczyłam tylko wyrażenie, bo jak przekonacie się z tego rozdziału ta noc będzie ciemna i pełna strachu. _

* * *

Ze snu wyrwało ją poczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Spojrzała na Lokiego i wiedziała, że miała rację.

Leżał w pozycji embrionalnej, zwinięty z bólu. Twarz wykrzywiał mu grymas wielkiego cierpienia.

Sygin zaklęła szpetnie (Frigga i damy jej dworu pewnie zastanawiałyby się, skąd tak dobrze wychowana młoda kobieta, dama właściwie, może znać takie słowa) - od poprzedniego, dużo słabszego ataku minął ponad tydzień i zaczęła łudzić się, że żaden kolejny nie nastąpi.

- Loki! - krzyknęła rozpaczliwie.

Otworzył pociemniałe z bólu oczy. Nie próbował przed nią ukrywać, jak bardzo jest z nim źle. Nie miał na to siły.

- Sygin - wyszeptał z trudem.

- Nic nie mów, Loki. Nic nie mów. Jestem tuż obok - Sygin mówiła najspokojniej jak umiała, choć miała ochotę zalać się łzami. Tak bardzo cierpiał, a ona nie mogła mu pomóc. - Przynieść ci czegoś do picia?

Z wyraźnym trudem skinął głową. Przyniosła mu mocno rozcieńczonego wina. Podniosła go do pozycji półleżącej i podała mu kielich do ust. Pił łapczywie, jakby paliło go wielkie pragnienie. Kiedy opróżnił kielich, a zrobił to bez odrywania od niego ust, Sygin pomogła ułożyć mu się na nowo.

Cierpiał, a Azyna była bezsilna. Mogła tylko tulić go i szeptać z czułością jego imię. Choć była świadoma, że w żaden sposób nie łagodzi to jego bólu, dawała znać, że jest przy nim.

Minuty ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, każda podobna do poprzedniej i żadna nie zwiastująca ulgi. Twarz Lokiego niezmiennie wykrzywiał grymas bólu, z jego piersi dobiegał chrapliwy oddech, jakby każdy haust powietrza powiększał tylko jego cierpienie.

Sygin miała ochotę płakać, ale wiedziała, że nie może. Nie mogła okazać słabości, musiała być silna. Dla niego, dla Lokiego. Dla asgardzkiego wroga publicznego. Dla osoby, którą kochała bezwarunkowo.

Po kilku godzinach, najgorszych godzinach w jej życiu (nawet te dni po zniszczeniu Bifrostu nie miały porównania) z Lokim zaczęło się poprawiać.

- Sygin - szepnął wreszcie słabym jeszcze głosem - dziękuję.

Azyna pocałowała go delikatnie w odpowiedzi. Nie mogła nic powiedzieć, bo obawiała się, że jej głos zdradzi jak bardzo się bała.

- Spróbujesz zasnąć? - zapytała, kiedy uznała, że zabrzmi wystarczająco pewnie.

Loki długo nie odpowiadał, czym zaniepokoił Sygin.

- Loki? - zapytała niepewnym głosem.

- Tak?

- Wszystko już dobrze?

- Jest lepiej niż było, ale wciąż nie tak dobrze, żebym zasnął - powiedział cicho. - Możesz przynieść mi coś do picia?

Podała mu wina, tym razem tylko delikatnie chrzczonego. Uznała, że mocniejszy alkohol nieco znieczuli Lokiego, pozwoli mu się odprężyć i zasnąć.

Sygin, żeby zająć czymś myśli swoje i Lokiego, czytała na głos jedną z powieści, którą znalazła wśród podarowanych im przez Friggę książek. Była nawet zabawna i w innych okolicznościach Azyna zaśmiewałaby się w głos, teraz tylko lekko się uśmiechała.

- Możesz ją już odłożyć - powiedział w pewnym momencie Loki. - Jest całkiem zabawna, ale nie chciałbym, żeby kojarzyła ci się z moją zbolałą miną.

- Wciąż...?

- Teraz już słabiej, na tyle żebym mógł mówić bez problemu - uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco.

- Nie przemęczaj się, Loki, spróbuj zasnąć. Porozmawiamy później - Sygin odwzajemniła uśmiech.

- Dziękuję.

- Loki, nie masz za co...

- Sygin - przerwał jej stanowczo - dziękuję, że się nie załamałaś. Byłaś bardzo dzielna. Wciąż jesteś.

Azyna nic nie powiedziała, musnęła ustami jego czoło w czułym, niemal matczynym pocałunku.

- Nie mogę, tak jak ostatnim razem, zapewnić cię o tym, że teraz będzie lepiej - Loki szepnął ponuro.

Sygin spojrzała przerażona na mężczyznę.

- Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że to nie koniec...

- Tym razem nie wiem, Sygin, naprawdę nie wiem - miał tak smutny głos, że Azynę aż ścisnęło za serce. - Jeśli to by się powtórzyło, musisz być dzielna. Ja sobie poradzę, ale ty musisz być dzielna.

- Postaram się - szepnęła przez łzy.

Loki delikatnie otarł je wierzchem dłoni.

- Nie płacz. Proszę. Już mi lepiej, niepotrzebnie cię wystraszyłem - szepnął czule.

Kłamał i doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, ale potrzebowała tego zapewnienia. Inaczej nie powstrzymałaby łez.

- Spróbujesz zasnąć? - zapytała, kiedy w końcu upewniła się, że nie wybuchnie płaczem.

- Tylko jeśli mi obiecasz, że zrobisz to samo - powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach, choć w jego oczach odbijało się cierpienie.

Długo jeszcze oboje leżeli pogrążeni w milczeniu, nie mogąc zasnąć. Sygin wsłuchiwała się w coraz spokojniejszy oddech Lokiego i próbowała przestać się zamartwiać. W końcu udało jej się zapaść w twardy sen bez marzeń i koszmarów.

Obudził ją jęk Lokiego. Natychmiast otworzyła oczy i skierowała spojrzenie na mężczyznę.

Oczy miał półprzymknięte, usta zaciśnięte, a na twarzy grymas bólu. Znów cierpiał.

- Loki! - szepnęła przerażona. - Znowu cię boli?

- Czuję się... - wysapał - czuję się... Jakby ta zielona bestia, ten stwór, który udawał człowieka, skakał po mnie całą noc - powiedział cierpko. - Ale to niemożliwe, jego tu nie ma, a ty chyba nie zamieniasz się w zieloną bestię? - dodał z nutą rozbawienia w głosie.

- Widzę, że czujesz się lepiej i znów zaczynasz dowcipkować - uśmiechnęła się Sygin.

Odpowiedział jej słabym uśmiechem.

- Jest już prawie dobrze - dodał. - Idź poćwicz z szablami, nie martw się o mnie.

Miała wrażenie, że to nie do końca prawda, ale uznała, że trening z bronią pozwoli się jej uspokoić.

Nie mogła jednak skupić się na ćwiczeniach, rozpraszała się, by co chwila spoglądać w stronę celi Lokiego. W końcu uznała, że nie ma to sensu, schowała więc szable i wróciła do ukochanego.

Czuł się zdecydowanie lepiej, choć Azyna zauważyła, że był strasznie słaby. Nawet w najprostszej czynności podniesienia się do pozycji półleżącej musiał skorzystać z jej pomocy.

- To co się z tobą działo w nocy... - powiedziała, niosąc mu kielich z winem - było przerażające. Tak się bałam, Loki.

- Byłaś dzielna. A to już minęło - odrzekł. - Ta słabość - uśmiechnął się z lekkim zażenowaniem - też minie. Zanim się obejrzysz.

- Doświadczyłeś czegoś takiego? - Sygin powinna była się ugryźć w język, ale nie zdążyła.

- To uczucie podobne do tego, którego doświadczałem po każdym użyciu berła Chitaurich. Ono... korzystało z mojej energii... - powiedział. - Ale dość o tym, to nie jest temat, na który chciałbym rozmawiać.

- A czy jest temat, na który chciałbyś rozmawiać?

- Poczytaj mi, porozmawiamy później.

Ułożył się wygodnie, przymknął oczy i wsłuchiwał się w głos Azyny. Nim skończyła czytać pierwszą stronę - zasnął. Na twarzy zagościł mu wyraz błogiego spokoju, co pozwoliło jej nabrać pewności, że już wszystko z nim w porządku.

* * *

_Obiecuję, że tajemnica tych "ataków" wyjaśni się w jednym z ostatnich rozdziałów. _

_Miło by było, gdybyście dali znać, jak wam się podobało. _


	8. Paranoja

_Ostatni rozdział przed Bożym Narodzeniem chciałabym zadedykować __**jovince991**__, która z wytrwałością śledzi tę historię. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział również ci się spodoba!_

_W rozdziale ukryłam niespodziankę. Ciekawi mnie, czy ją znajdziecie._

_Miłej lektury!_

* * *

Kiedy Loki spał, Sygin ćwiczyła iluzje i szło jej całkiem nieźle, gdyby nie to, że w pewnym momencie znów z całą mocą ujawnił się jej profetyczny dar. Przekonanie o tym, że Sif wyzwie ją na pojedynek w ciągu najbliższych dni, uderzyło w Sygin z taką siłą, że Azyna aż jęknęła.

- Sygin? - zapytał zaniepokojony Loki sennym jeszcze głosem. - Co się dzieje?

- Nic, Loki, nic się dzieje. Uderzyłam się w stopę, nie martw się - powiedziała niewinnym głosem.

- Kłamiesz - stwierdził z całą pewnością mężczyzna, siadając na łożu. - Powiedz mi, proszę, co się dzieje Sygin - dodał miękko.

Azyna przysiadła obok Lokiego i oparłszy głowę na jego ramieniu powiedziała cicho:

- Pojedynek z Sif... w ciągu kilku dni.

- Nie martw się - powiedział, obejmując ją ramieniem - dasz sobie z nią radę. Całkiem nieźle opanowałaś to czego cię uczyłem, świetnie władasz szablami, Sif nie poradzi sobie z tobą.

- Chciałabym myśleć, że tak będzie, ale mam wrażenie, że coś pójdzie nie tak - wyszeptała przestraszona.

- Chodź, zjedzmy coś - zmienił temat Loki. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Sygin nie uspokoi się póki nie skupi się na czym innym. I choć sen pomógł mu nabrać sił, powiedział do Azyny: - Musisz pomóc mi wstać. I dostać się do stołu.

- Może przyniosę ci jedzenie tutaj? - zaproponowała Sygin.

- Nie, nie. Zjem przy stole, tylko pomóż mi się tam dostać - odpowiedział nieco niepewnie.

Oparł się na niej, udając słabszego niż był w rzeczywistości, ale dzięki temu Sygin skupiła się na czymś zupełnie innym, niż przyszły pojedynek z Sif.

Przy stole nie pozwolił się jej jednak obsługiwać, powtarzając argument sprzed tygodnia.

- Może teraz nie jesteś umierający, ale w nocy nie było z tobą najlepiej - powiedziała. - Poza tym jeszcze chwilę temu musiałam ci służyć ramieniem, żebyś mógł tu dotrzeć.

- Sygin, mówiłem ci, że to minie, szybciej niż zdążysz się zorientować. Usiądź spokojnie, poradzę sobie - zapewniał ją Loki.

Przy posiłku nie rozmawiali wiele. Azyna wciąż rozmyślała o zbliżającym się pojedynku z Sif i o złych przeczuciach z nim związanych. Nie potrafiła tego dokładnie określić, ale miała wrażenie, że coś się po nim zmieni. I to niekoniecznie na lepsze.

Loki musiał zauważyć jej zachmurzoną minę, bo kiedy tylko wstali od stołu, objął ją mocno i pocałował. Sygin, zdziwiona jego gestem, nie opierała się, pozwalając by połączył ich długotrwały i namiętny pocałunek. Dłonie Lokiego, te cudowne dłonie o długich i zręcznych palcach, błądziły po jej plecach, wprawiając jej ciało w radosne drżenie.

- Chyba rzeczywiście nabrałeś sił - szepnęła, gdy ich usta rozdzieliły się. - Ale... Nie teraz, Loki. Nie spieszmy się z tym. Nigdzie przecież mi nie uciekniesz, a i ja też się nigdzie nie wybieram.

Pocałował ją ponownie, tym razem delikatnie i niezbyt natarczywie. Prawie po przyjacielsku, choć była w tym nuta namiętności i szczypta czułości. Sygin przeszło przez myśl, że gdyby ktokolwiek ich teraz zobaczył - nie uwierzyłby. Wszyscy przecież twierdzili, że Loki nie byłby zdolny do czułości, do kochania innej osoby. Widzieli w nim tylko potwora, kłamliwego i obłudnego, gotowego do oszukania każdego, do wykorzystania i porzucenia bez względu na wcześniejsze zapewnienia.

Ale to było błędne rozumowanie i ona o tym wiedziała. Znała Lokiego prawie tak dobrze, jak on sam. Przyjaźniła sie z nim, choć można powiedzieć, że ich przyjaźń przerodziła się w coś bardziej intymnego na długo przed fatalnym triumfem Thora i jego następstwami. Wiedziała, że Loki był powściągliwy w okazywaniu uczuć, skrywał je, ale to nie oznaczało, że był nieczuły. Trzeba było wielu lat ich znajomości, by zaczął się przed nią otwierać i bez ogródek mówić o tym, co czuje. Ale kiedy się już przełamał - pozwolił poznać jej swoje wnętrze, które zaskoczyłoby uprzedzonych Asów.

- Kocham cię, Loki - szepnęła czule, otrząsając się z zamyślenia.

Mimo że nie odpowiedział, co jej nie zdziwiło, bo nigdy nie odpowiadał, Sygin miała pewność, że Loki czuje do niej to samo. I choć bywał wobec niej opryskliwy, zimny i nieczuły, choć oszukiwał i kłamał, wykorzystywał i nawet odtrącał, Azyna wiedziała, że ją kocha.

- Kocham cię, Sygin - szepnął jej do ucha.

Kobieta aż podskoczyła, słysząc to wyznanie. Pierwszy raz jej to powiedział. Na Yggdrasil i Dziewięć Królestw, Loki właśnie wyznał jej miłość!

- Czy ja dobrze słyszałam? - powiedziała odsuwając się nieznacznie i spoglądając na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz?

Loki uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie, przyciągając Sygin z powrotem do siebie. Znów była w jego ramionach, znów ją całował. Tym razem robił to namiętnie, zachłannie, nie pozwalając jej na ucieczkę. Ale świadom, że nie może dojść między nimi do niczego więcej, hamował swoją żądzę. Co przychodziło mu z każdą chwilą coraz trudniej, więc zupełnie niespodziewanie przerwał pocałunek.

Na jej pytające spojrzenie odpowiedział:

- Poćwicz z szablami, ja... muszę pomyśleć.

Azyna bez słowa wyszła z celi i zabrała się za ćwiczenia, które wcześniej zaniedbała. Teraz zabrała się za nie z zapałem, nadrabiając poranne zaległości. Kiedy znudziły jej się standardowe ćwiczenia, poczęła urozmaicać je sztuczkami, których nauczył ją Loki. Połączenie tych dwóch arcyodmiennych sztuk, walki i iluzji, sprawiało, że Sygin skupiła się wyłącznie na ćwiczeniach, zapominając o czasie, świecie i zmęczeniu. Dopiero kiedy w piruecie potknęła się i omal nie runęła na posadzkę, uznała że powinna skończyć trening.

Zastała Lokiego ze wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś w kącie celi, poważnego i zamyślonego.

- Nad czym tak rozmyślasz? - spytała, siadając obok.

Mężczyzna nie zareagował.

- Loki, słyszysz mnie?

Przybrany syn Odyna dopiero na dźwięk swojego imienia otrząsnął się, spojrzał na Sygin zaskoczony i powiedział przepraszającym tonem:

- Zamyśliłem się, wybacz. Mówiłaś coś?

- Pytałam nad czym tak intensywnie myślałeś.

- Zastanawiałem się, jak sprawić, żebyś była bezpieczna - powiedział.

- Bezpieczna? A co mi grozi? - Sygin nie kryła zdumienia.

- Ja - odpowiedział Loki, a kiedy zobaczył, że Sygin nie rozumie dodał: - pragnę cię, tu i teraz. Wiem jednak, że tutaj jest to niemożliwe. Muszę się powstrzymywać, żeby nie zrobić czegoś, co ci nie będzie odpowiadało. Ale twoja bliskość... Sygin nie wiem jak długo uda mi się wytrzymać.

Azyna patrzyła na niego oniemiała.

- Loki - szepnęła, kiedy w końcu udało jej się wydobyć z siebie głos - ufam ci.

- Ufasz mi? - spytał lekko rozbawiony. - Ale ja sam sobie nie ufam. Dlatego pozostawiam łoże do twojej wyłącznej dyspozycji - powiedział stanowczo. A kiedy zobaczył, że chciała zaprotestować, dodał: - Nie opieraj się. To dobre rozwiązanie.

- To żadne rozwiązanie, Loki - warknęła Sygin w odpowiedzi. - A jeśli powtórzy się to co działo się wczorajszej nocy?

- Sygin, to nie jest groźne. Wiem że z boku wygląda to fatalnie, ale uwierz, nic mi nie grozi. Ból mija, szybciej lub wolniej - mówił spokojnie. - Niepotrzebnie się obawiasz.

- Loki - Azyna westchnęła - ty uparta bestio. Nie przekonasz mnie. Nie zamierzam spać w tym łożu sama. Jeśli obawiasz się mojego towarzystwa, mogę równie dobrze opuścić tę celę.

Rzeczywiście była gotowa to zrobić i nawet już się zbierała do wyjścia, gdy na swoim ramieniu poczuła dłoń Lokiego. Stanowczym gestem zatrzymywał ją w miejscu.

- Zostań - szepnął.

- Tylko jeśli porzucisz swoje plany - powiedziała, odwracając się.

Westchnął, przewrócił oczami i zrezygnowanym głosem odpowiedział:

- Dobrze.

Nie powinna była mu wierzyć, o czym przekonała się rano. Zasypiała w ramionach Lokiego, zamknięta w jego czułym uścisku, niczym w bezpiecznej przystani. Obudziła się w pustym, zimnym łożu, sama i bardzo samotna. Jedno spojrzenie pomogło jej zrozumieć, że tej nocy nikt nie spał obok.

Loki zajął szezlong i, otuliwszy się płaszczem Sygin, spał smacznie. Wyglądał tak niewinnie i słodko, że gniew, jaki czuła po przebudzeniu wyparował po jednym spojrzeniu.

Postanowiła dać mu jednak nauczkę na przyszłość - wykorzysta jego sztuczki przeciw niemu. Porannym zwyczajem opuściła celę, ale zamiast zacząć standardowe ćwiczenia po prostu zniknęła. Zaszyła się w takim miejscu, by dokładnie widzieć śpiącego i czekała na jego przebudzenie.

Loki, obudziwszy się, natychmiastowo ruszył w stronę łoża, by zająć miejsce u jej boku i udawać, że spał przy niej całą noc. Nie zrobił nawet dwóch kroków, gdy zorientował się, że łoże jest puste, a Sygin nie ma w celi. Z ciekawością ruszył w stronę bariery, mając nadzieję, że w takim wypadku poobserwuje jej trening. Wyraz konsternacji, jaki zagościł na jego twarzy, gdy zobaczył, że Azyna nie ćwiczy, był widokiem godnym całego zachodu, jaki kobieta włożyła w realizację złośliwego planu.

Niepostrzeżenie wróciła do celi i jak się jej wydawało niezauważona podkradła do Lokiego, by zająć miejsce u jego boku. Nim zdążyła się zorientować, złapał ją boleśnie za kark i z wściekłością malującą się na twarzy, warczał:

- JAK ŚMIESZ! WYKORZYSTYWAĆ PRZECIW MNIE TO CZEGO CIĘ NAUCZYŁEM?! PRZYZNAJ, SYGIN, WCALE NIE BĘDZIE ŻADNEGO POJEDYNKU Z SIF! Wykorzystałaś moją sympatię, by posiąść te umiejętności, a teraz usiłujesz się do mnie podkraść! Kto cię tu przysłał?! Kto wydaje ci rozkazy?

Loki potrząsnął Azyną mocno, nie luzując uchwytu.

- Loki... - szepnęła ze łzami w oczach - to boli. Puść mnie, proszę... - szarpnęła się, ale mężczyzna trzymał ją mocno. - Loki! Na mrozy Jotunheimu, puść mnie natychmiast! - zażądała kategorycznie, co nie przyniosło rezultatu. W końcu przestała się szarpać i łagodnie, ostrożnie powiedziała: - Jeśli mi pozwolisz... wyjaśnię, dlaczego się podkradłam. Ale zrobię to jedynie, jeżeli mnie puścisz.

- To ja dyktuję tu warunki - warknął Loki, ale rozluźnił chwyt.

Sygin roztarła kark, odsuwając się nieco od wściekłego przyjaciela. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, szukając cienia żartu, jakiegoś śladu uśmiechu, ale dostrzegła tam tylko lód.

- Loki - szepnęła - to miał być niewinny żart, chciałam spłatać ci figla, za to że mnie oszukałeś.

Słuchał jej bez przekonania.

- Obudziłam się i zorientowałam, że cię przy mnie nie ma, byłam zła. Miałam ochotę powiedzieć ci kilka niemiłych słów, ale uznałam, że kłótnia nie ma sensu. Postanowiłam zrobić ci psikusa - tłumaczyła łagodnie Sygin. - A ty mnie źle zrozumiałeś. I oskarżasz o kłamstwo. Dlaczego?

- Źle cię zrozumiałem? Sygin, przejrzałem twoją grę! Zdobywałaś moje zaufanie, udawałaś przyjaciółkę, żeby teraz wbić mi nóż w plecy. Zastanawia mnie tylko - Loki mówił to z chłodną nienawiścią w głosie - dlaczego teraz? Przecież dużo łatwiej byłoby zaatakować, kiedy leżałem złożony słabością. Powiedz mi zatem, czemu teraz?!

- Loki, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?! - Sygin była zrozpaczona reakcją mężczyzny. - Jaki nóż w plecy?! Niczego nie udawałam! Posłuchaj co mówisz, porzuć swój gniew! Loki przepraszam. To miał być żart, taki drobny prztyczek w nos. Przejrzyj na oczy, porzuć gniew!

- Przejrzałem na oczy! Rozgryzłem twoją grę. Interesuje mnie, dlaczego teraz a nie wczorajszej nocy? Czemu służyło twoje udawane miłosierdzie?

- Loki, gniew odebrał ci rozum...

- Ty chciałaś odebrać mi rozum, gniew otworzył mi oczy - Loki zaśmiał się gorzko. - Warta jesteś innych Asów. Tak samo zdradziecka.

Sygin była gotowa rzucić się na Lokiego i pięściami przemówić mu do rozumu. Nim jednak cokolwiek zrobiła, zobaczyła jak jego ciałem wstrząsa dreszcz, a na twarzy pojawia się wyraz bólu. Zachwiał się, gotów osunąć się na posadzkę.

Sygin zareagowała natychmiastowo i rzuciła się go podtrzymać. Objęła Lokiego w pasie i doprowadziła do łoża.

- Loki - szeptała czule, gładząc go po jego jedwabiście czarnych włosach. - Kocham cię. I przepraszam. Mieliśmy się z mojego psikusa śmiać oboje a tymczasem widzę, że rozgniewałam cię nie na żarty. Postaraj się ochłonąć, leż spokojnie. Będę przy tobie cały czas.

Loki milczał, nie patrząc nawet na Sygin.

- Przyniosę ci coś do picia - powiedziała, kiedy cisza jej zaciążyła za bardzo.

* * *

_Taki mały cliffhanger - nie bójcie się, jeszcze przed nowym rokiem poznacie dalszą część tej akcji. _


	9. Zmuś mnie, żebym odeszła

_Ten rozdział jest bezpośrednią kontynuacją akcji sprzed tygodnia._

_Dedykuję go wszystkim tym, którzy zostawili swoje opinie pod opowiadaniem - dziękuję za nie, naprawdę każda z nich jest na wagę złota. Mam nadzieję, że i ten rozdział również się wam spodoba._

_I przy okazji: Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!_

* * *

- A cóż to, twój kłamliwy kochanek słabuje? - dobiegł uszu Sygin złośliwy głos, kiedy podawała Lokiemu kielich z winem.

- Sif! - warknęła Azyna.

Rzeczywiście po drugiej stronie bariery stała przyjaciółka Thora we własnej osobie. Miała na sobie pancerz, przy boku broń - jakby wybierała się na bitwę.

- Co za niegrzeczne powitanie - kontynuowała złośliwym tonem Sif. - Ale nie ma co się dziwić, skoro jesteś kochanką potwora. Cóż to się z nim dzieje?!

- Odejdź, Sif - syknęła Sygin, nie odwracając się w jej stronę. - Zostaw nas w spokoju. Nikt cię tu nie zapraszał.

- Zmuś mnie, żebym odeszła! - zaśmiała się wojowniczka.

- Błagam, odejdź! - Sygin nie chciała poświęcać więcej czasu przyjaciółce Thora. Teraz liczył się tylko Loki.

- Odejdę. Na razie - Sif posłała w ich kierunku złośliwy uśmiech.

- Sygin - szepnął słabo Loki, kiedy Sif odeszła. - Chyba się wygłupiłem. Przepraszam, wpadam w jakąś paranoję.

- Loki - Sygin uśmiechnęła się delikatnie - nie ma o czym mówić. Wybrałam naprawdę fatalny sposób na zemstę - pocałowała go w czoło, po matczynemu. - Jak się czujesz?

- Zaskakująco dobrze. To już mija, nie martw się - powiedział. Westchnął i dodał: - Jesteś najcudowniejszą istotą, jaką widziało Dziewięć Królestw - umilkł na moment. - Proszę, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym znów tak zareagował, nigdy się do mnie nie podkradaj.

- Ty zaś mnie nie oszukuj - Sygin rzuciła Lokiemu smutne spojrzenie. - Poczułam się źle ze świadomością, że mnie okłamałeś.

- Nie mogłem zrobić inaczej - bronił się mężczyzna. - Pragnę cię. A twoja bliskość doprowadza mnie do szału. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. To dlatego musiałem cię oszukać.

- Jak tylko uporam się z Sif, nic nie będzie stało mi na przeszkodzie, żeby rozwiązać twój problem. Obiecaj, że wytrzymasz te kilka dni - szepnęła Azyna. - Przynieść ci coś do jedzenia, czy zjesz ze mną przy stole? - zapytała troskliwie.

- Och, mówiłem ci, że ze mną już lepiej - westchnął Loki, kiedy Sygin zaproponowała wsparcie go swoim ramieniem. - Możesz mi wierzyć.

- Nie wiem, czy po dzisiejszym twoim numerze powinnam wierzyć temu, co powiesz - mruknęła Azyna.

Loki nie odpowiedział, być może wynikało to z tego, że postanowił zignorować tę uwagę, albo po prostu nie miał na to riposty. A może najzwyczajniej w świecie nie chciał mówić z pełnymi ustami.

Czas do pojedynku z Sif skurczył się do maksymalnie kilku dni, choć Sygin obawiała się, że mogło pozostać do niego nie więcej niż kilkanaście godzin, dlatego po szybkim śniadaniu, uważnie obserwowana przez Lokiego, kobieta zabrała się za ćwiczenia. Szable wirowały, kreśląc świetliste smugi w powietrzu, Azyna zwodziła wzrok iluzjami i sztuczkami, których nauczył ją Loki.

- Sygin, odpocznij - polecił jej w końcu przybrany syn Odyna. - Trening jest ważny, ale musisz też być wypoczęta i świeża.

Zwyczajowo po treningu przyszedł czas na poezję. Loki dla poprawy humoru swojej przyjaciółki wrócił do ich ulubionych sonetów.

- _Dwie znam miłości, rozpacz i odwagę;/Jak dwa anioły kroków moich strzegą,/Jasny - to chłopiec nie skażony grzechem,/Ciemny jest panią koloru ciemnego./Ona mnie zwodzi w piekielne otchłanie,/Ona mi chłopca ciałem swoim woła/I czystość jego niecną dumą plami;/Psowa i w diabła chce zmienić anioła./Czy anioł stanie się duchem przeklętym,/Orzec nie umiem, domyślać się boję;/Skoro przyjaźnią się szatan ze świętym,/W piekle, być może przestają oboje./Lecz się nie dowiem; żył będę dla niego,/Póki zły anioł nie spali dobrego__** [1]**_ - przeczytał Loki.

- Piękny, ale wolę ten o porównywaniu do letniego dnia. Mógłbyś? - zasugerowała.

- A gdybym powiedział: nie? - uśmiechnął się Loki.

- Nie pytałbyś mnie o to, gdybyś chciał powiedzieć "nie" - zripostowała Sygin.

- Więc nie powiem "nie".

Bez problemu znalazł osiemnasty sonet (Azyna zauważyła, że widniała przy nim świecąca delikatnie runa ansuz) i zaczął go czytać.

Kołysana jego aksamitnym głosem, Sygin zamknęła oczy i odprężyła się. Zanim zapadła w sen słyszała jeszcze, jak Loki zaczyna kolejny sonet, tym razem oznaczony przez autora numerem czterdzieści trzy.

Przebudzenie było równie przyjemne, jak moment zaśnięcia. Sygin z radością odkryła, że leży przytulona do piersi Lokiego. Tak budzić się i zasypiać pragnęła do końca swoich dni. Było tak przyjemnie, a właściwie byłoby, gdyby nie to uczucie niepokoju, ściskające serce Azyny.

Próbowała delikatnie się wysunąć z objęć Lokiego, ale gdy tylko się poruszyła, przytulił ją mocniej i nie otwierając oczu szepnął:

- Już mi uciekasz?

- Ależ ja się nigdzie nie wybieram - odparła Sygin, śmiejąc się perliście. Wtuliła się w mężczyznę mocniej i szepnęła: - Mogę tak zostać na wieki.

- Nie, nie. To zły pomysł - powiedział Loki, ale kiedy dostrzegł zdziwienie na twarzy Azyny dodał szybko: - Jestem pewien, że przez całe wieki znaleźlibyśmy mnóstwo zajęć i rozrywek, nie polegających tylko na leżeniu.

Kiedy to mówił, w jego oku pojawił się szczególny błysk, zdradzający niecne zamiary.

- Och, doskonale znam ten twój uśmiech - powiedziała Sygin na widok szerokiego uśmiechu, który przyozdobił twarz Lokiego. - Śmiejesz się tak, kiedy myślisz o zrobieniu jakiegoś psikusa.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, musnął tylko delikatnie policzek Azyny i odgarnął z jej twarzy rudy kosmyk włosów. Pocałował ją w czubek nosa. Sygin zachichotała, delikatnie wysuwając się z jego ramion.

- A jednak uciekasz - powiedział Loki, robiąc zawiedzioną minę.

- Ależ nie. Po prostu chcę zapleść włosy. A wtulając się w ciebie będzie to dość trudne.

- Pozwól mi to zrobić - szepnął. - Już raz to zrobiłem i nie było tak źle, prawda?

- Przyznaję, były porządnie zaplecione. Tak dobrze, że nawet w trakcie utarczki z Sif... - Sygin zamilkła na moment, po czym przeklęła swoje lenistwo i pragnienie bliskości Lokiego. - Na wieczne gorąco Muspelheimu, kompletnie zapomniałam o Sif. Byłam taka szczęśliwa w twoich ramionach, że zapomniałam, że ona może zjawić się tu w każdej chwili. Chyba musimy zaprzestać na razie zabaw z moją fryzurą, muszę poćwiczyć - to mówiąc Azyna gwałtownie zerwała się do pozycji siedzącej.

Ale nie opuściła łoża - Loki ją zatrzymał, oplatając ją ramionami. Nie próbowała się wyrwać, więc po chwili obejmował ją jedną ręką, drugą zaś odgarnął jej włosy z karku. Całował tę delikatną jasną skórę tuż pod linią włosów, przesuwając się w stronę jej ucha.

- Żadnych ćwiczeń, Sygin. Jesteś dobrze przygotowana do tej walki. A póki do niej nie dojdzie, musisz się odprężyć. Jeśli się przemęczysz, nie będziesz w stanie jej pokonać. Dlatego - szeptał Loki, wciąż obejmując Azynę - teraz pozwolisz mi zapleść ci warkocz. A potem zjesz ze mną śniadanie.

Nie czekając na jej reakcję zajął się jej włosami, manipulując zręcznymi palcami. Warkocz wypływał spod nich zadziwiająco szybko i Sygin była bardzo zawiedziona, kiedy Loki zawiązał końcówkę wstążką. W kolorze szmaragdu oczywiście, żeby kontrastowała z jej kolorem włosów.

- Sprawdź, czy ci odpowiada - szepnął jej do ucha.

Azyna przesunęła palcami po włosach, czując grube i solidne sploty.

- Jest doskonały. A teraz czas, żebym to ja zajęła się twoją fryzurą.

- A co jest z nią nie tak? - zapytał zdziwiony Loki.

- Och, po prostu pomyślałam, że mogłabym ci jakoś je ułożyć. A przynajmniej te kilka niesfornych kosmyków, które mają w zwyczaju opadać ci czasem na czoło - powiedziała odgarniając właśnie taki kosmyk. - Co myślisz o fryzurze a'la książę Alfów?

- Potraktuję to pytanie jako żart - obruszył się nieco Loki. - Czy ja wyglądam ci na Alfiątko? - dodał, a jego skóra zaczęła nabierać niebieskawego odcienia, charakterystycznego dla Jotunów.

Sygin dotknęła jego policzka, delikatnie potrząsając głową. Skóra Lokiego przybrała znów swój zwykły, blady odcień.

- Spróbujmy, przecież nie każę ci tak paradować, jeśli ci się nie spodoba - Sygin uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Loki przewrócił oczami, ale nie okazał sprzeciwu.

Azyna postanowiła zapleść mu dwa delikatne warkoczyki na skroniach, złączone w jedno pasmo z tyłu głowy. Ta najsubtelniejsza z alfich fryzur wydała się jej najodpowiedniejsza dla Lokiego i jego jedwabistych włosów. Już w połowie swojej pracy uznała jednak, że nie jest co do tego przekonana, a kiedy spojrzała na efekt końcowy doszła do wniosku, że rzeczywiście nie wygląda to na tyle dobrze, na ile to sobie zaplanowała. Bez słowa przywróciła włosy Lokiego do poprzedniego stanu.

- Aż tak źle było? - spytał rozbawionym głosem.

- Efekt końcowy mnie nie zadowolił - odparła szczerze. - Obawiam się, że gdybyś to zobaczył, nie byłbyś zachwycony, delikatnie rzecz ujmując. Chodźmy coś zjeść! - zawołała, zmieniając temat.

Przy posiłku powróciło uczucie niepokoju, ściskające jej serce. Straciła apetyt, zapatrzyła się gdzieś w martwy punkt. Była tak rozkojarzona, że nie słyszała pełnych niepokoju pytań Lokiego. Dopiero kiedy potrząsnął nią delikatnie, spojrzała na niego skołowana i zapytała:

- Coś się dzieje, Loki?

- Tak, coś niedobrego dzieje się z moją Sygin. Jest nieobecna, nie reaguje, nie odpowiada na moje pytania...

- Nie reaguje?... CO?! - Azyna otrząsnęła się, rozejrzała się przytomnym już wzrokiem po celi i przepraszającym tonem dodała: - Wybacz Loki, chyba byłam nieco rozkojarzona. Od samego przebudzenia mam wrażenie, że coś złego się wydarzy. Zapomniałam o tym na moment w twoich ramionach, ale teraz znów to czuję...

- To oznacza tylko tyle - stwierdził Loki biorąc ją za rękę - że musisz możliwie jak najszybciej wrócić w moje ramiona.

Śmiejąc się, Sygin pozwoliła Lokiemu zaciągnąć się z powrotem w kierunku łoża.

- Może warto byłoby skończyć tę zabawną książkę, którą zaczęłaś czytać tamtej fatalnej nocy - zasugerował mężczyzna, kiedy wygodnie się ułożyli.

- Jesteś okropny - powiedziała Sygin - ledwo udało mi się oprzeć głowę, a ty już każesz mi wstawać. Prawdziwy potwór z ciebie, Loki.

- Zawsze do usług - odpowiedział wesoło.

- Książę - Sygin zauważyła grymas, który przebiegł przez twarz Lokiego, więc szybko się poprawiła - król Asgardu do moich usług? Czym sobie na to zasłużyłam?

- Teraz tylko nędzny więzień w najgłębszym z asgardzkich lochów - prychnął Loki. - Porzucony i zapomniany...

- Loki - Sygin ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy - nigdy nie dopuszczę, byś czuł się zapomniany i porzucony. Wraz z twoją matką zrobimy wszystko, żeby cię stąd wydostać i obiecuję ci, że uda się nam to. A potem przywrócę należną ci pozycję.

* * *

_[1] Sonet 144 Williama Shakespeare'a w tłumaczeniu Jerzego S. Sita._

_Na koniec mam dla was niezbyt miłą wiadomość - najprawdopodobniej na początku stycznia czeka mnie przeprowadzka i będzie się z tym wiązać prawdopodobnie czasowy brak internetu. Zatem nie wiem kiedy ukaże się rozdział kolejny. _


	10. Czas ostrzy

_Po dłuższej przerwie, wracam do nadawania. Wreszcie coś się będzie działo. _

_Rozdział jest bezpośrednią kontynuacją poprzedniego._

* * *

- Planujesz rewolucję Sygin? - dobiegł ich głos Sif. Przyjaciółka Thora znów znienacka pojawiła się w okolicy celi Lokiego. - Wiedziałam, że niezłe z ciebie ziółko, ale nie podejrzewałam, że aż takie. Choć nie powinnam się dziwić, w końcu przyjaźnisz się z nim - wskazała z odrazą na Lokiego, perfekcyjnie obojętnego wobec otoczenia.

- Sif! - warknęła Sygin, gotowa rzucić się wojowniczce do gardła.

- Tylko tyle? Potrafisz tylko warczeć jak zwierzę? A jak z drapaniem pazurami i kłapaniem szczęką?

Sygin rzuciła się w stronę bariery, ale Loki złapał ją w pasie i pomimo szarpnięć, nie puścił.

- Nie daj się ponieść emocjom - szeptał. - Zachowaj spokój, tylko tak z nią wygrasz.

_Inaczej będę musiał cię kontrolować_, dodał jego głos w jej głowie. _A to nie będzie ani łatwe, ani przyjemne. Zachowaj spokój, wykorzystaj to czego cię nauczyłem._

_- _Sif - powiedziała Sygin chłodno - czyżby to było zawoalowane wyzwanie? Przyjmuję je zatem. Stanę z tobą do pojedynku - powiedziała wychodząc z celi.

Dysproporcja sił była wyraźna - Sif w pancerzu i z tarczą wyglądała na wojowniczkę z krwi i kości, która zwycięsko wyszła z niejednej batalii. Sygin zaś, odziana w zwiewną suknię, z dwiema szablami o krótkich głowniach zdawała się przy przeciwniczce tylko dzieckiem z zabawkami w rękach. Jakże to był mylny wniosek, bo choć towarzyszka Lokiego nie brała udziału w tak wielu wojnach jak jej przeciwniczka, była śmiertelnie niebezpieczna, zwłaszcza z szablami w dłoniach. Tylko osoba, która jej dotąd nie widziała w boju, mogła pochopnie wydać sąd o wygranej Sif.

Mimo że Loki wiedział o świetnym przygotowaniu ukochanej, o jej umiejętnościach i widział ją kilkukrotnie w walce, żywił pewne obawy. Wszak Sygin mierzyła się z najlepszą wojowniczką w Asgardzie.

Zaczęły krążyć wokół siebie jak kocice, lustrując się wzrokiem i szukając słabych punktów w obronie przeciwniczki. Sygin zamarkowała w końcu wypad na prawą nogę Sif, jednocześnie planując uderzyć w lewe ramię, kiedy tylko przyjaciółka Thora spróbuje osłonić atakowaną kończynę. Naprawdę niewiele zabrakło, ale Sif w ostatniej chwili poderwała tarczę i odbiła ostrze zmierzające w jej stronę. Kontratakowała, włócznia minęła Sygin o włos, rozpruwając powietrze obok jej ramienia. Nie miała czasu skontrować, bo wojowniczka znów zaatakowała, tym razem celując w twarz rudowłosej Azyny. Sygin zbiła włócznię, a drugą szablą wyprowadziła krótkie cięcie od dołu. Znów została zablokowana, ale już wyprowadzała kolejny cios. A kiedy tamten nie sięgnął celu - kolejny. Zasypywała Sif gradem ciosów, jeden za drugim parowanych i zbijanych.

Po kolejnym odpartym tarczą ciosie Sif przeszła do kontrataku i to Sygin musiała się cofać i parować. Towarzyszka Thora atakowała z wściekłością i zajadliwością, zasypując ukochaną Lokiego gradem ciosów.

Sygin uchyliła się przed pchnięciem i zniknęła, by pojawić się za plecami Sif, która gwałtownie obróciła się w tamtą stronę. Rudowłosa Azyna tylko na to czekała, bo gdy tylko wojowniczka wykonała zwrot, pojawiła się w miejscu, w którym zniknęła.

- Poddaj się, przegrałaś - powiedziała, opierając chłodną stal o szyję Sif. - Odrzuć włócznię i tarczę. Walka skończona, odejdź i nie próbuj tu wracać.

Sif, chcąc nie chcąc, zastosowała się do poleceń wydanych przez przeciwniczkę. Kiedy była na progu więzienia, szepnęła jeszcze:

- Jeszcze z wami nie skończyłam.

Sygin gestem wezwała posługacza, rozkazała mu podnieść tarczę i włócznię Sif i zwrócić je właścicielce. Sama Azyna wróciła do celi Lokiego. Ledwo przekroczyła barierę, zachwiała się i byłaby upadła, gdyby nie szybka reakcja Kłamcy. Złapał ją delikatnie i przytrzymał.

- Co się dzieje, Sygin? - zapytał stroskany.

- Nie, nic, wszystko w porząd... - syknęła z bólu. Loki dopiero teraz zauważył plamę brązu rozlewającą się na jej sukni.

- Krwawisz - powiedział. - Musiała cię zranić.

- Tylko drasnęła. To nic takiego, rana zaraz się zasklepi. Gorzej z suknią. Nie dość, że zakrwawiona, to jeszcze rozcięta - paplała nieco bez sensu Azyna.

- Pokaż mi to - nakazał łagodnie Loki. Ujął delikatnie brzegi rozcięcia i poszerzył je, drąc materiał, który nie stawiał mu oporu.

Rana nie była głęboka, ale krwawiła dość mocno. Przyłożył do niej dłoń, Sygin czuła wyraźnie czuła jego chłodny dotyk, potem poczuła lodowate zimno na skórze wokół rany, ale rany nie było.

- Co to było? - zszokowana Sygin patrzyła to na Lokiego, to na rozdarcie w sukni.

- Kiedy tułasz się po nieprzyjaznych światach musisz wiedzieć jak przetrwać. Jak leczyć swoje rany. Robiłem to setki razy - uśmiechnął się smutno. - Ale czyjeś zranienie leczyłem pierwszy raz - pocałował Sygin w odsłonięty rozdarciem fragment ciała. - Niestety sukni ci nie naprawię. A szkoda, bo ją lubiłem.

Azyna uśmiechnęła się blado i zemdlała.

Ocknęła się na łożu. Loki pochylał się nad nią.

- Zastanawiałem się właśnie, jak długo zajmie ci przyjście do przytomności - powiedział cicho i pocałował ją w czoło. Czule i opiekuńczo.

- Jak długo...

- ...byłaś nieprzytomna? - dokończył rozpoczęte przez kobietę pytanie. I niemal natychmiast jej odpowiedział: - Dwie, może trzy godziny. Chciałem naprawić twoją suknię, ale tylko pogorszyłem sytuację - powiedział ze smutkiem.

Sygin z paniką spojrzała po sobie. I zrozumiała, że dała się najnormalniej w świecie nabrać.

- To był okropny żart - powiedziała chichocząc. - Okropnie słaby żart. Wiesz... - nagle spoważniała - chyba jestem winna ci podziękowanie.

Przyciągnęła Lokiego do siebie i już po chwili połączył ich pocałunek. Z początku niewinny, zaledwie muśnięcie ust, z każdą sekundą zamieniał się w coś, czego żadne nie miało ochoty przerywać.

Azyna smakowała usta Lokiego, nie spiesząc się spijała słodycz jego warg. Drżała pod każdym zmysłowym pocałunkiem. Pragnęła go, na Yggdrasil, tak bardzo go pragnęła.

I Loki jej pragnął, bo jego pocałunki stawały się coraz bardziej intensywne, natarczywe. A jego oddech, w tych krótkich momentach, kiedy się od siebie odrywali, coraz bardziej urywany i chrapliwy.

- Sygin - wyszeptał ochrypłym z pożądania głosem jej imię.

To wystarczyło, by wzbudzić w niej kolejną falę żądzy, by rozpalić jej zmysły do białości. A kiedy jego usta zaczęły całować jej szyję, kiedy jego dłonie wędrowały po jej ciele, zadrżała z rozkoszy.

Loki delikatnie i powoli, jakby bojąc się jej protestów, zsunął ramiączka sukni w dół, odsłaniając krągłości jej piersi. Ustami wykreślił długi i skomplikowany szlak gorących pocałunków wędrówki w dół po jej ciele.

I pewnie nic by ich nie powstrzymało przed spełnieniem, przed daniem upustu swoim żądzom, gdyby nie grzmiący głos:

- SYGIN AESIRDOTTIR!

Loki, zaskoczony, oderwał się od całowania delikatnego ciała Azyny, pospiesznie poprawił jej suknię i pomógł wstać, by stawić czoło wołającemu.

Przed celą stało Trzech Wojów, w towarzystwie królewskiej gwardii.

- Tak? - Azyna nie kryła zdziwienia.

- Sygin Aesirdottir - powiedział Fandrall, kłaniając się lekko - nasz pan i władca, Odyn Wszechojciec, wzywa cię przed swoje oblicze.

- Dziwne to, że zamiast posłańca wysłał Trzech Wojów i gwardię. Jakby chodziło o więźnia, a nie jego poddaną - prychnęła Sygin.

Na to nie mieli żadnej odpowiedzi. Azyna westchnęła ciężko i odwróciła się do Lokiego.

- Mam pójść z nimi? - zapytała szeptem.

- Idź, opór nic nie da. A może nam tylko zaszkodzić - powiedział poważnie.

- Loki - szepnęła zarzucając mu ręce na szyję i całując go namiętnie - wrócę najszybciej jak się tylko uda. I dokończymy to co nam przerwano.

Sygin opuściła celę i pod eskortą gwardii, ruszyła ku wyjściu z więzienia. Na progu obejrzała się jeszcze na Lokiego. Siedział pogrążony w lekturze, choć Azynie wydało się, że dostrzegła spływające po jego policzkach łzy. Ale to musiało być przewidzenie, przecież nie opuszczała go na zawsze.

Z każdym kolejnym krokiem, przybliżającym ją do sali tronowej, w jej piersi rósł ciężar. Nieznośny ciężar obawy.

Sala była pusta, obecni byli tylko oni, Odyn spoglądający z wysokości tronu i ktoś jeszcze, kogo Sygin nie od razu rozpoznała. Ale kiedy podeszła bliżej, zdała sobie sprawę, że była to Sif.

- Sygin Aesirdottir, Lady Sif oskarża cię - zagrzmiał Wszechojciec powstając z tronu - o zdradę stanu. Czy to prawda?

- Nie, Wszechojcze - powiedziała Azyna, dygając przed Odynem. - Lady Sif opacznie zrozumiała zasłyszane przypadkiem zdanie. Rozmawiałam z twoim synem, panie, zasugerowałam mu, że może kiedyś w przyszłości zwrócisz mu wolność, okażesz ojcowską miłość i przywrócisz mu niegdysiejszą pozycję.

- Widzisz, panie?! - zawołała Sif. - Knuje z największym wrogiem Asgardu, planuje pomóc mu w ucieczce i wznieceniu rewolucji!

- Milcz, Sif! Twoje oskarżenia były bezpodstawne - serce Sygin podskoczyło z radości, ciesząc się, że sprawa zakończyła się jednak po jej myśli. - Tobie, córko Asów, zabraniam jednak kontaktowania się z moim synem - Azynie uśmiech spełzł z ust, a serce przeszył ból - dla dobra jego, twojego oraz całego Asgardu. Możecie wszyscy odejść.

Sygin nie było w stanie się poruszyć. Musiała się przesłyszeć. Przecież Odyn nie byłby tak okrutny! Zaczęła wątpić w jego ojcowską miłość, o której tak często przekonywała Lokiego.

- Panie mój - wyszeptała drżącym głosem - rozważ proszę swój wyrok. Twój syn - spojrzała Wszechojcu w twarz - Loki mnie potrzebuje. Inaczej... Cały mój trud, który włożyłam do tej pory w wyrwanie go z tego obłędu i nienawiści... To wszystko przepadnie... Czy tak zachowuje się ojciec, o którego miłości go przekonywałam?

- Powiedziałem ostatnie słowo w tej sprawie, Sygin Aesirdottir! - rzucił Odyn, wyraźnie poruszony słowami Azyny - Możesz odejść.

Kobieta odwróciła się na pięcie i, nie tyle wyszła, co wybiegła z sali tronowej. Z oczu ciekły jej łzy bezsilności i gniewu. Nie czuła jeszcze smutku, ale wiedziała, że on nadejdzie.

* * *

_Gdzie biegnie Sygin? Czy Odyn zmieni zdanie? _

_Dowiecie się z następnego rozdziału._


	11. Czas tęsknoty

_Wróciłam po przeprowadzce, mam nadzieję, że się ucieszycie. Ale mam złą wiadomość - nie mam stałego łącza, więc nie wiem kiedy dodam kolejny rozdział. _

_A teraz przygotujcie chusteczki, bo oto przed wami najsmutniejszy rozdział opowiadania._

_I do końca pozostało już tak niewiele._

* * *

Biegła nie patrząc przed siebie, roztrącając Asów napotkanych po drodze. Mając pewność, że instynkt jej nie zawiódł pchnęła drzwi do swojej komnaty, zamknęła je za sobą z trzaskiem i... stanęła jak wryta. Bo oto stała na progu komnaty Lokiego.

Wnętrze przez rok nieobecności właściciela nic się nie zmieniło - te same księgi, stosy zapisanych drobnymi runami kartek ułożonych tak samo, jak w dniu, kiedy była tu po raz ostatni. Sygin miała wrażenie, że to zasługa Friggi, która nie chciała się pogodzić z odejściem syna i cały czas dbała by jego pokoje były gotowe na powrót.

Azyna osunęła się na kolana i zaniosła płaczem. Była tak bezsilna wobec decyzji Odyna, że nie pozostało jej nic, jak tylko płakać. Póki nie zbraknie łez.

Minęło wiele czasu nim się uspokoiła. Kiedy na jej twarzy obeschły ostatnie łzy, zdała sobie sprawę z ironii losu - po wyroku Odyna była zdolna myśleć o tym, by dostać się jakoś do Lokiego. I co? Trafiła do jego komnaty.

Wstała z kolan, powlokła się do łoża (JEGO łoża), zwinęła się w kłębek i zasnęła.

Śniła o Lokim. Siedział w celi, wypatrując jej powrotu. Czuła jego zniecierpliwienie i narastający smutek. Gdzieś w jego szarych oczach tliła się jeszcze nadzieja, ale Sygin wiedziała, że wkrótce zniknie, zastąpiona czymś innym. Czym? Żalem? Złością czy może zobojętnieniem?

Nie mógł spokojnie siedzieć. Zaczął krążyć po celi, wciąż opanowany, ale Azyna wiedziała, że to opanowanie było tylko maską, pod którą skrywał prawdziwe uczucia. A czuła wyraźnie wszechogarniający go smutek, smutek paraliżujący i odbierający chęć do czegokolwiek. Rósł w nim też gniew, odzywało się poczucie bezsilności, a zagubienie odmalowało się w jego oczach.

Sygin obudziła się szlochając głośno. Czuła się winna, bo Loki cierpiał teraz przez nią. Gdyby tylko...

_Gdyby tylko co? _zakpił jej rozsądek głosem przypominającym głos Lokiego. _Sygin, nie mogłaś powstrzymać Sif przed poskarżeniem się Odynowi. Nic by jej nie przekonało, nawet gdybyś się poddała w tej walce_.

_Ale mogłabym ją ZABIĆ. Wtedy nie miałaby możliwości_, odpowiedziała sobie w myślach.

_Wiesz, jak by się to skończyło_.

Owszem, wiedziała. Zginęłaby z ręki Thora. A Loki... byłby jeszcze bardziej samotny niż teraz. Albo przyszłoby mu do głowy coś jeszcze gorszego - pomścić ją. Przeraziły ją konsekwencje takiej zemsty, nie tylko dla Asgardu, ale dla wszystkich Dziewięciu Królestw.

Zdecydowanie nie chciała o tym myśleć. Musiała skupić się na czymś przyjemniejszym. Wróciła myślami do pocałunków, którymi obdarzał ją Loki zanim ich rozdzielono. Zaszlochała, próbując powstrzymać łzy napływające do oczu.

Wiedziała, że musi być silna, nie może się załamać, bo tylko wtedy znajdzie jakiś sposób, żeby pomóc Lokiemu. Żeby znów się z nim zobaczyć. Żeby móc dotknąć jego jedwabistych włosów, poczuć jego chłodną skórę, całować jego cudowne wargi. Żeby dokończyć to co zostało im brutalnie przerwane.

Żeby się nie zadręczać Sygin zaczęła ćwiczyć. Zniknięcie, pojawienie się i kolejne zniknięcie, tym razem na dłużej. Przerwa, jeszcze jedno zniknięcie, dłuższa przerwa. Nagła myśl o jedzeniu pojawiła się w jej głowie, więc Azyna ruszyła do jadalni. Po drodze kilkakrotnie przystawała, odpoczywała, pojawiając się, zawsze skryta za kolumną, rzeźbą czy kotarą. Była pora obiadowa, choć dość wczesna, więc miała nadzieję, że nie natknie się nigdzie na Trzech Wojów i Sif, bo z tego spotkania nic dobrego by nie wyszło.

Na szczęście w jadalni ich nie było. Nie było nikogo poza kilkorgiem domowników Odyna, których znała z widzenia, lecz nawet nie z imienia. Zjadła więc posiłek i nie niepokojona przez nikogo wróciła do komnaty Lokiego.

Położyła się ponownie na jego łożu. Zapatrzona w sufit, pozwoliła myślom swobodnie ulecieć. Nagle Sygin przypomniała sobie swoje stare i bardzo skrywane marzenie. O małym domku, gdzieś w którymś ze światów, w którym ona i Loki mogliby spokojnie żyć z dala od Thora, Odyna i całej zgrai Asów. Żyć jak normalni śmiertelnicy, no prawie jak normalni śmiertelnicy.

Zaśmiała się gorzko. To było takie nierealne. Prawie tak samo nierealne jak to, że Wszechojciec pozwoli kiedyś Lokiemu opuścić więzienie.

Łzy spływały ciężko po policzkach Sygin. Znów płakała. A miała być silna. Musiała być silna. Musiała przestać płakać i znaleźć sposób, żeby ominąć zakaz Wszechojca. Odyn zdania nie zmieni, więc co jej pozostało? Błaganie Friggi o wstawiennictwo?

Jak na zawołanie w drzwiach komnaty Lokiego zjawiła się małżonka Odyna. Nie wydawała się być zdumiona obecnością Sygin w tym miejscu.

- Córko - powiedziała miękko do przyjaciółki swojego przybranego syna - tak mi przykro z powodu zakazu Odyna. Próbowałam go przekonać, żeby zmienił decyzję, ale Wszechojciec bywa uparty.

- Matko - Sygin przytuliła się do Friggi jak do własnej matki. - Proszę wpłyń jakoś na niego. Tu chodzi o dobro waszego syna. Błagam.

- Uzbrój się w cierpliwość, Sygin. Serce Wszechojca nie jest z kamienia.

- Matko, ja jestem cierpliwa, ale Loki... nie powinien pozostawać w samotności. Zbyt długo był swoim jedynym towarzyszem - Sygin szlochała w ramię Friggi. - Skoro ja nie mogę u niego bywać, odwiedzaj go za mnie, matko. Nie pozwól osunąć mu się znów w objęcia szaleństwa.

- Postaram się córko - żona Odyna uśmiechnęła ciepło, wlewając do serca Azyny nadzieję. - Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Sygin potrząsnęła głową. Ale chwilę później zmitygowała się i powiedziała:

- Jeśli mogę prosić, to chciałabym móc spożywać posiłki tutaj, by nie natknąć się na Sif. Obawiam się, że nasze spotkanie zakończyłoby się rozlewem krwi.

- Przyślę kogoś na twoje usługi - powiedziała Frigga i odeszła zostawiając Sygin ponownie samą.

Kolejne dni zlewały się w jedno. Azyna nie opuszczała komnaty Lokiego, większość czasu spędzając na wpatrywaniu się w ściany albo sufit. Z odrętwienia wyrywały ją jedynie wizyty służki przynoszącej posiłki (które i tak najczęściej później zabierała niemalże nietknięte). Czasami też ćwiczyła, wciąż doskonaląc umiejętności, które posiadła dzięki Lokiemu. Ale w głównej mierze czas upływał jej na beznamiętnym wgapianiu się w jakiś punkt przed sobą.

Spała mało, bo sny przestały przynosić ulgę. Bo były wypełnione coraz bardziej mrocznymi wizjami. Bo za każdym razem, kiedy tylko zamknęła oczy, jak wzburzone fale napływały do niej uczucia Lokiego. Czuła jego zniecierpliwienie, złość, smutek, osamotnienie, żal, nienawiść. Czuła szaleństwo, zimnymi mackami oplatające jego umysł. Tego ostatniego najbardziej się bała - że dosięgnie i ją, a wtedy kto pomógłby Lokiemu?

Płakała rzadko. Nie miała na to siły. Zabrakło jej łez. Czasem jej ciałem wstrząsał suchy szloch, ale działo się tak rzadziej i rzadziej. Aż w końcu i na to była zbyt zmęczona.

Minął miesiąc? Półtorej? Dwa? Sygin nie umiałaby sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, gdyby tylko zdecydowała się je zadać. Czas nie miał znaczenia, każdy dzień i tak pozbawiony był wartości, każdy dzień pozbawiony był Lokiego i żaden dzień nie mógł przybliżyć jej do niego.

Sygin dłużej nie mogła wytrzymać. Coś w niej pękło. Tęsknota przeważyła nad poczuciem lojalności wobec Odyna. I nad cierpliwością, o którą prosiła Frigga.

Przeraziła swoją aktywnością służkę, która jak zwykle przyniosła jej wieczorny posiłek. Wybiegła z komnaty Lokiego nie oglądając się na biedną dziewczynę.

Zanim jednak skierowała się do więzienia wstąpiła do swojej komnaty. Musiała doprowadzić się do porządku. Rozczesała pozostające w nieładzie włosy, zaplotła je w dwa warkocze, upięte w tradycyjną już dla niej koronę. Zrezygnowała z sukni na rzecz wygodnych spodni i krótkiej tuniki. Zazwyczaj tak ubrana wyruszała na łowy albo w bój.

Wymknęła się ze swojej komnaty, cichcem przemykając przez pałac Odyna w stronę więzienia. Pora była zbyt późna, a nawet zbyt wczesna by napotkać kogoś na swojej drodze, ale Sygin była bardziej niż ostrożna, wszak wiele ryzykowała sprzeciwiając się rozkazowi Odyna.

Do więzienia dostała się wraz ze zmianą warty. Niewidzialna wślizgnęła się tam zanim zamknęły się za strażnikami ciężkie złote wrota. Wykorzystując wszystkie sztuczki, jakich nauczył ją Loki dotarła niezauważona do jego celi.

* * *

_Taki mały cliffhanger na koniec. Dzielcie się opiniami. One sprawiają, że wen rośnie w siłę i mogę kontynuować pisanie. _


End file.
